La vida sigue
by tatty1
Summary: Bella pierde un hijo de James. Ella ya no es la misma. Un año después alguien llega a su vida sanando poco a poco sus heridad y haciendola creer nuevamente en el amor. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Destrucción

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer**

**Oli... mi primer historia de crepusculo... en fin espero les gustee..**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV:**

_Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo,_

_hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos._

_yo construía un castillo de sueños, _

_que pronto se derrumbo,_

_cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado,_

_un duende dijo que tu eras mi príncipe azul,_

_como si fuera por arte de magia._

_llenaste mis días de luz. _

Estaba feliz, era uno de los mejores días de mi vida, me había enterado de algo muy importante esta misma mañana y había preparado una cena muy especial para comunicarselo a mi pareja, claro que tenía miedo a como podía llegar a reaccionar, pero el era muy maduro y estaba segura que iba a reaccionar muy bien y estaría tan feliz como yo, había hecho que mis dos hermanos se fueran a algún lado, ellos todavía no sabían nada, se los diría luego, primero tenia que decírselo a mi novio, James, luego hablaria con Jasper y Emmet, mis hermanos mayores, Jasper mi lindo hermanito rubio ojos celestes y fracciones finas, tenia dieciocho años, Mientras que Emmet, mi hermanote, si Hermanote por que era una masa de músculo, pero aun así, era muy atractivo, ojos cafés, pelo negro, de diecinueve años y finalmente yo, Bella de diecisiete años... Vivíamos los tres juntos y solos desde hace dos años debido a la muerte de mis padres, vivíamos en la casa que fue de Charly en Forks...

Termine de poner la mesa, la cena ya estaba lista, sonriendo, de forma casi inconsciente me lleve las manos a mi vientre, soy joven, eso lo se, pero no me importaba, esta misma mañana me había enterado que estaba embarazada y a pesar de mi edad, estaba dispuesta a tenerlo, por que era mi hijo/a y también de James, deseaba con todas mis ganas que llegara ya, no aguantaba tenia que decírselo, el sonido del timbre me saco de mi pensamientos, sonreí aun mas si eso era posible y corrí a la puerta poniendo gran atención en no tropesarme con nada... Abrí la puerta y ante mi aparecio la persona que me traía loca y de la que estaba estupidamente enamorada, entro y me beso secamente en loslabios, cosa que me extraño,

-Hola-le dije sonriente

-Hola

Cerré la puerta y le agarre la mano dirigiéndolo hacia la cocina, me freno antes de que llegara, parándose cerca de las escaleras, lo mire extrañada, estaba sumamente serio, no sonreía como siempre

-Antes quisiera hablar con vos- me dijo él, yo asentí

-Bien, vamos a mi cuarto- Subimos las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi habitación, nos sentamos en la cama y lo mire, indicándole que empezara a decir lo que quería decir

-Te escucho

-Bella, quiero que nuestra relación se termine acá- un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no me podía estar pasando esto, no ahora-Te quise mucho Bella, pero sinceramente, yo, yo nunca te ame

-Es.. es... una broma- Pregunte con la vos entrecortada, sentía la picazón en mis, ojos, las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, no quería creer lo que me estaba diciendo, _no podía_, no ahora...

-No, Bella, yo siempre estuve enamorado de victoria y sinceramente, solo estuve con vos...-hizo una pausa mirándome a los ojos, pude ver que no le importaba cuanto daño e hacia, pude ver que casi disfrutaba lo que me estaba diciendo-... Para darle celos y lo conseguí, por que hace un mes que empecé algo con ella

Quería ser cruel y lo estaba logrando, por que con cada palabra que decía mi corazón se desgarraba, ¿hace un mes?, hace un mes yo confiada de que el me amaba me había entregado a el, solo estuvimos juntos una ves, y por ello quede embarazada, nunca tendría que haberme acostado con el, nunca tendría que haberlo conocido, creerle... Solo había jugado conmigo, solo me había usado y yo como estúpida creyendo que el me amaba tanto o mas que yo a el... mas equivocada no había podido estar... ya sentía las lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos descontroladas, enfoque mi vista a el que se estaba levantando lentamente de mi cama, mirándome, con ojos burlones... ¿como se puede hacer tanto daño? y encima disfrutar de ello...

-Bueno Isabella, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, lo siento, me tengo que ir me esperan- Salio de mi habitación con paso lento, solo tarde segundos en reaccionar, a pesar de lo que me decía, yo aun debía decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, tenia de derecho a saberlo, salí corriendo de mi habitación, alcanzandolo antes de que bajara las escaleras, me pare delante de él, de espaldas a las escaleras frenándolo

-Espera- le dije con la poca vos que me salio-Tengo algo que decirte, tienes derecho a saberlo, aunque no estemos mas juntos

-Habla, no tengo todo el día-me corto impaciente

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- confesé en apenas un murmullo, que aun así el oyó

_Pero todo acabó,_

_ya nada quedó entre los dos,_

_porque como en un cuento_

_un enorme dragón nos robo el corazón_

_Por favor donde estás_

_tu eres mi otra mitad_

_siempre estaré esperando _

_yo sé que un día regresaras _

-Ja, por favor Bella, no intentes retenerme con eso, por que no lo vas a lograr- me dijo con aires de superioridad, lo mire incrédula, que poco me conocía, nunca jugaría con algo así, y se suponía que el debía saberlo

-No estoy mintiendo y tampoco te pido que vuelvas conmigo, solo quería que sepas que vas a tener un hijo- lo enfrente fríamente

-Pues lamento informarte que no vas a tener ese hijo...-me miro amenazante y juro que como nunca tuve miedo, no por mi, si no por mi hijo-No quiero hacerme cargo de el y si nace mis padres me obligaran a hacerlo

-No pienso abortar-Lo desafíe, aunque me moria de miedo, me miro con pura furia mientras me agarraba por los hombros y finalmente sonreia triunfante

-No te preocupes _querida_, no hace falta un aborto, lo vas a perder y quien te dice en una de esas también me libro de vos- Temblé de miedo y el sonrió aun mas, y recién ahí me di cuenta de algo, estaba de espaldas a las escaleras, todo estaba en mi contra y sabia que todo estaba perdido, sin ningún tipo de duda me empujo por los hombros y rodé escaleras abajo, intente proteger mi vientre con mis brazos de los golpes, pero no podía, mientras rodaba hacia abajo, golpee mi vientre y mi cabeza repetidas veces y finalmente al llegar al fin de las escaleras el golpe en mi cabeza fue aun mayor, debido a que me golpee contra la punta de la pared, abriéndome una seguramente profunda herida, dirigí mi vista hacia las escaleras, James bajaba, llego a mi lado, me beso en los labios sonriendo burlón y salio por la puerta de entrada, dejandome completamente sola, sin poder moverme, sentí un fuerte dolor de vientre que que me hizo gritar desgarradoramente, el dolor no cesaba y el olor a la sangre que estaba segura salia de mi cabeza, me mareaba, estuve varios minutos así, gritando del dolor por el olor y el dolor fui perdiendo lentamente la conciencia, antes de que todo se volviera negro pude ver como la puerta de entrada se habria dejandome ver a dos sombras y finalmente todo se fue a negro.

_Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos,_

_no encontrare tu mirada en secreto_

_y dibujando mi olvido en silencio_

_con el color de un adios_

_yo me invente todo un cuento de hadas_

_pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel_

_lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido _

_y todo tu amor se perdió _

_**Jasper Pov:**_

Suspire pesadamente, mataría a mi hermana por esto, entendía que quisiera tener una cena a solas con su desagradable novio, pero sinceramente podrían haber ido a algún restaurante y así no me obligaba a planear una salida improvisada con mi hermano que por cierto el había planeado... Pero claro, como todas las salidas planeadas por el eso implicaba una "cita" con algunas chicas, pero siempre elegía a chicas un tanto huecas, ¿cuando iba a aprender?, esta ves era el turno de dos estúpidas chicas que si no me equivocaba eran compañeras de Bella en el instituto, Jessica y Laurent eran sus nombres si no me fallaba mi memoria, si no fuese por la ocurrencia de mi hermana en estos momentos estaría, tranquilamente en mi casa mirando television o leyendo algún libro, en ves de escuchar como Jessica no paraba de hablarme, ¿De qué?, sinceramente no se, no prestaba la menor atención, solo me dedicaba a mirar a mi alrededor, como si pudiese encontrar algo interesante o alguna forma de huir.

clave mi visa en Emmet y pude comprobar que no la estaba pasando mucho mejor que yo, la tal Laurent tampoco paraba de hablar y encima debía soportar que pase las manos por su pecho, cosa que sabia que detestaba si la chica en cuestión lo desesperaba y ese era el caso, lo estaba desesperando... Ambos nos íbamos a ir con un terrible dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué me dices?- Escuche un intento de voz sexy en mi oído y me gire para mirar a Jessica, no tenia ni idea de que me había dicho, pero por el tono de su vos, seguramente no me agradaría

-Perdón, ¿Que decías? me distraje-me miro un poco mal, pero luego volvió a poner esa sonrisa que intentaba ser sensual pero que realmente daba miedo...

-Que si te parece, podemos ir a mi casa, mis padres no están y podríamos entretenernos un rato- Definitivamente no me agradaba, volví a posar mi mirada en Emmet y al parecer había recibido la mis invitación por que me miraba sumamente alarmado y pidiendo ayuda, bien era hora de actuar, haciendo que me dolía el estomago o algo...

Pero mi actuación se vio interrumpida por una horrible sensación en el pecho y mi estomago, solo me sentía así cuando algo realmente grave le pasaba a Bella, cuando sus torpes movimientos, la hacían tener un accidente un poco grave, pero esta ves era incrementado, cada ves era mas angustiosa la sensación, algo iba realmente mal.

-Bella...-Logre susurrar con una mano en mi pecho, mirando a Emmet, que enseguida borro su sonrisa, dándose cuenta que no era ninguna actuación, nos levantamos deprisa de la mesa, sin siquiera despedirnos y salimos practicamente hacia el Jeep de mi hermano, una ves arriba de este, mi hermano arranco a toda velocidad, sin preguntar nada, tenia la misma mueca que yo, de puro sufrimiento, eso significaba que tambien, presentía algo malo, seguramente debía ser algo muy grave lo que le paso, Emmet nunca sentía esas sensaciones, solo cuando era realmente muy grave, como el accidente de nuestros padres...

En menos de diez minutos estábamos en casa, no me extrañaba, si bien conducía rápido, nunca como lo hizo hoy, salí corriendo seguido de Emmet rumbo a la casa, escuchamos un débil y desgarrador grito antes de entrar, abrí la puerta, muriendo de miedo y la vimos, tirada en el suelo, cerrando los ojos lentamente...

-¡Bella!- Grite corriendo a su lado, Emmet aun estaba estatico en la puerta, con los ojos llorosos, no lo culpaba, no so como yo pude reaccionar para correr donde ella, me agache a su lado tomándola por el rostro apoyandola en mi regazo, vi el pequeño charco de sangre, seguramente un golpe en la cabeza, no me importo manchar mi ropa, intente hacer que despierte, pero no reaccionaba, desesperado, sin saber que hacer, la levante en mis brazos, y me dirigí donde Emmet, haciéndolo reaccionar...

Ambos nos dirigimos rápidamente al Jeep, mientras apoyaba a mi hermana sobre mi, intentando que abriera a los ojos en el asiento trasero...

-Bella por favor hermanita... Despierta, no nos hagas esto, no tu- Le dije, derramando algunas lágrimas, mientras acariciaba su cara, pude ver como las manos de mi hermano temblaban en el volante, pero aun así, el Jeep no se descurvo en ningún momento- Bella, mi niña... Despierta, por favor

Senti el auto frenar violentamente, dandome cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, esta ves fue mi hermano quien cargo en brazos a Bella rumbo adentro del hospital, yo lo seguí apresuradamente... al entrar unos enfermeros llegaron rápidamente con una camilla, llevandola de urgencia con un medico, no nos dejaron acompañarla por lo que tuvimos que esperar en la sala de urgencias alguna noticias, Emmet lloraba y yo también, si le llegaba a pasar algo a Bella, yo me moria, ella y Emmet son mi única familia, mi razón de vivir...

Estoy seguro que estuvimos horas esperando alguna noticia, presos de la desesperación, cada que salia alguna enfermera, preguntábamos por mi hermano, pero solo nos respondían con un simple "Esta siendo atendida"... Era realmente desesperante no saber que tan grave estaba, si se iba a salvar o no, era realmente insoportable, yo caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, mientras Emmet estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida...

La puerta por donde había entrado mi hermana se volvió a abrir, saliendo por ella un medico supongo...

-Familiares de la señorita Swan.-Llamo desde su posición, yo practicamente corrí hacia donde estaba y emmet hizo lo propio

-¿como esta nuestra hermana?- Preguno desesperado el grandote...

-Gracias a dios logramos estabilizarla, se encuentra inconsciente, pero dentro de unas cuantas horas despertara-Informo con una sonrisa, pero de repente se volvió serio, trague saliva -...Pero hay un tema delicado que quisiera hablar con ustedes, si son tan amables siganme a mi oficina

Empezó a caminar y lo seguimos, sin mas remedio y realmente preocupados, luego de un rato caminando llegamos al bendito despacho y nos ofrecio asiento, mientras el hacia lo mismo...

-Bien, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, este es uno de mis últimos días en este hospital y me apena mucho tener que darles esta noticia...-hizo una pausa luego siguió-Su hermana, sufrió un aborto Accidental al caer por las escaleras

Lo miramos desconcertados, ¿Aborto accidental? eso solo podía significar que ella... ella estaba...

-Embarazada...-Susurro Emmet volviendo a mirar a la nada

-Acaso no lo sabían...-negue con la cabeza, sin saber que decir- si su hermana estaba embarazada de solo cuatro semanas y al caer recibió fuertes golpes en su vientre

Trage con dificultad, procesando la información, sin saber que decir, pero no hizo falta decir nada el siguió hablando

-Va a necesitar mucho de su apoyo, cuando le de la noticia, corre riesgos de caer en una depresión, y los va a necesitar a su lado, además tiene que asegurarse que no haga esfuerzos y que haga reposo...

-¿Ella sabia?-Pregunte con tristeza

-Sí, antes de hablar con ustedes revise su historia clínica y esta mañana retiro los estudios...

No pude evitar que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, ella no se merecia esto y yo sabia, sentía que esto era solo culpa de James, no había otra explicación, el tendría que haber estado cuando llegamos y sin embargo solo estaba ella, senti a mio hermano abrazarme, sintiéndose igual que yo... Ambos sabíamos que ella no volvería ser la misma, al menos por un largo tiempo, el Dr. Cullen no interrumpió, dándonos nuestro espacio, luego de que nos calmáramos nos hablo

-En cuanto despierte y luego de que hable con ella, la podrán ver-Nos dijo tranquilamente... Ambos asentimos, sin nada para decir. Necesitaba saber que paso, pero para eso debía esperar que ella despertara...


	2. El paso del tiempo

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**_

**La vida sigue.**

**Capitulo2: El paso del tiempo**

**Bella Pov:**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me pesaban terriblemente, como si no hubiese dormido nada, las luces no me permitían ver muy bien, movi mi cabeza hacia un costado para intentar ver donde estaba; pero un fuerte dolor en la nuca me impidió seguir moviéndome, gemí del dolor llevándome una mano al lugar de donde provenía el dolor, presione suavemente, aumentando mi dolor y sintiendo como una gaza.

Parpadee varias veces enfocando mi vista en la habitación, era totalmente blanca, por lo que supuse, estaba en un hospital, ya era común en mi, usualmente era mi segunda casa, pero... ¿Que hacía ahí?, frunció el ceño mientras las imágenes llegaban de golpe a mí mente, no pude evitar que fuertes lágrimas empezaran a caer por mi rostro y alterarme, haciendo que suene rápidamente el Holter, con un contante Pip Pip Pip. Solo sentía miedo, miedo por mi bebe, miedo de que este en riesgo, de que él se hubiera salido con la suya, minutos después sin poder calmarme, finalmente alguien entro por la puerta de mi habitación, no me importo si era un medico o quien, solo puede repetir constante mente una cosa, muerta de pánico.

-Mi bebe- Solo podía decir eso, intentando preguntar, si él estaba bien, mientras sentía las manos de quien había entrado sobro mis hombros, intentando tranquilizarme-Mi bebe- volví a repetir pero esta vez en apenas un susurro, calmándome lentamente. Aun mas la opresión del pecho y la terrible angustia seguía presente, como si algo malo hubiese pasado, como un aviso de que nada volvería a ser igual. Mire al quien hacia rato me hablaba intentando tranquilizarme e inconsciente le había hecho caso. No me sorprendió ver quien era, usualmente siempre que tenia algún tipo de accidente el me atendía.

-Carlisle-Murmure mirándolo a los ojos desesperada por alguna noticia, me miro con pura angustia, y ahí supe no todo iba bien- No, por favor, no

-Lo siento mucho Bella, hice todo lo posible, por que no lo perdieras, cuando me entere que estas embarazada, pero fue imposible, cuando llegaste ya lo habías perdido- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi pelo, me quede en shock, ni siquiera podía llorar, solo me quede en los brazos de Carlisle, dejando que me abrazara, sin poder reaccionar, minutos después lo sentí alejarse, aun en shock.

-Todo pasara, todo estará bien. Puse calmantes en tu suero, descansa Bella, lo necesitas- Lo escuche decirme, pero sonaron lejanas las palabras, como si estuviese lejos, sentí que me besaba en la frente y se despedia, luego, poco a poco, fui cayendo dormida.

**Carlisle Pov:**

Salí de la habitación, me destrozaba ver a Isabella así, se supone que no se debe encariñar tanto uno con sus pacientes, pero me resulto imposible no hacerlo con ella, hacia un no muy largo tiempo que la atendía cada que tenía algún problema, solo algunas veces, no pude hacerlo.

No se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, era una excelente persona, imposible no quererla, siempre alegre, contagiando su alegría, sin hacerle mal a nadie, para nada egoísta.

Mas me dolió ver su reacción, esto solo podía diagnosticar que después iba a ser peor, probablemente después del shock llegaría la euforia y finalmente se desmoronaría, o tal vez no pasara por la etapa de euforia, lo cual preferiría, por que si no tardaria mas en sanar. Solo camine unos pasos alejándome de la habitación para encontrarme con los rostros llenos de preocupación de sus hermanos, a pesar de conocer a Bella, a ellos no los conocía, claro hasta hoy, hubiera preferido conocerlos en otra situación.

Me acerque a ellos, para informarle, de que había despertado.

-Señores Swan. Su hermana, hace minutos despertó-hice una pausa buscando fuerzas-Le informe lo sucedido, entro en shock y le di unos calmantes, los va a necesitar y mucho, cuando salga del shock pueden pasar dos cosas.

-¿Que cosas?- me interrumpió impaciente el mas grande

-La primera, puede llegar a pasar por un ataque de euforia, pero eso no significa que se haya tomado bien la noticia, luego se derrumbaria y la segunda, derrumbarse luego del shock.-Les dije totalmente serio, el chico rubio, parecía ser el que mas entendía, si mal no me equivoco, Bella en un ocasión me había comentado que pensaba estudiar Psicología. Me despedi de ellos, diciéndoles que si querían podían pasar a verla, pero sin despertarla, mi turno terminaba ya y necesitaba ir a mi casa, terminar de preparar las cosas para la mudanza.

Salí del hospital, me subí a mi auto negro y con mucha velocidad me dirigía hacia mi casa en Port Ángeles. Llegue en menos tiempo de lo normal, sin poder dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que sentiría esa chica luego de que saliera del shock, apesadumbrado entre a mi casa, donde seguro estaría toda mi familia y así era, todos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala mirando tele, la primera en reparar en mi presencia fue Esme, mi mujer que vino y me saludo, como siempre, con un beso en los labios, noto mi estado de animo enseguida y me arrastro al sillón donde estaban mis tres hijos

**Edward Pov:**

Como siempre, cuando llegaba mio papá la primera en saludarlo era mi madre Esme, era como una costumbre ya, pero algo no iba bien, se le notaba en la cara, estaba angustiado y eso solo pasaba cuando, moría alguno de sus pacientes, que siendo medico es normal que esté así, pues es como un fracaso lo que sentís, Pero había tristeza en sus ojos y eso era raro, mi madre, dándose cuenta que algo no andaba bien, lo guio hasta el sillón haciéndolo sentar a su lado, yo lo mire preocupado.

-Amor, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto en un susurro mi madre acariciándole el pelo

-Bella...-Murmuro mirando a los ojos a Esme, cortándose.

Bella, una paciente de mi padre, no tenia ni idea de su apellido, solo sabia que era con la única paciente que se había permitido encariñarse, según el, vivía en urgencias por su torpeza, me extraño que la nombrara con tanta tristeza, usualmente, sonreía cuando hablaba de ella, según el, transmitía felicidad esa chica... ¿seria que ella había...? ¿podría haber muerto?.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Bella?!- Eh ahí mi Hermana Alice, con sus ojos ahora llorosos, ni siquiera conocía la chica en cuestión, pero desde el primer momento que mi padre hablo de ella, se le metió en la cabeza que iban a ser grandes amigas, cuando se conocieran y aun sin conocerla la quería... Loco si, pero así es mi hermana, loca. Mire a mi papá, también esperando la respuesta, sabia que para el esa chica era importante, hasta creo la consideraba como una hija. él miro a Alice y sonrió tristemente

-Ella, se cayó por las escaleras esta noche...-Hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza

-Pero esta bien verdad, Esta bien no-Dijo histérica Alice, mientras lloraba. Ni la conoce, pensé yo.

-Si físicamente esta bien, o casi bien... pero... pero- trago en seco y continuo-Esta mañana se entero que estaba embarazada y al caer lo perdió

Hubo distintas reacciones, Esme se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un grito, Alice se abrazo fuertemente a mi otra hermana Rosalie mientras lloraba, Rose le devolvió el abrazo con cara de lastima, mientras que yo, bueno, no se, me quede sorprendido y también me dio algo de lastima, me imagino que no debe ser nada fácil que te pase eso, y además me imagino que el padre del bebe tampoco lo debía estar pasando bien...

-¿Como se cayó?-pregunte por puro impulso, Carlisle me miro

-No lo se todavía, cuando despertó y le di la noticia entro en shock y le di unos calmantes para que se durmiera y quienes la trajeron fueron sus hermanos que cuando volvieron a casa, la encontraron inconsciente al pie de las escaleras

Luego, de esas noticias nos dedicamos a terminar de empacar nuestras cosa, dentro de tres días nos íbamos a vivir a Phoenix ya que mis hermanas y yo queríamos estudiar en un conservatorio de música y mis padres decidieron mudare también por ello Carlisle había pedido traspaso de hospital, mientras que nosotros ya estábamos de vacaciones de verano.

Subí a mi cuarto, dispuesto a guardar mi colección de discos y mis libros, al llegar allí, me encontré con Alice tendida en mi cama llorando, me acerque y la abrace

-Al, tranquila, ella estará bien-La consolé sabiendo el por que de su llanto

-Eso lo se, es solo, que me gustaría estar con ella en esos momentos, va a ser muy difícil lo que le toca vivir, y yo no la voy a poder conocer como quería-me confeso y era verdad, ella había tenido mucha ilusión por conocerla y no iba a poder hacerlo, la abrace mas fuerte, tratando de reconfortarla.

Poco a poco el sueño nos venció, quedando completamente dormidos.

**Bella Pov**

El tiempo pasaba, como siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera, luego de enterarme de la perdida de mi hijo/a entre en shock y me sedaron para dormir, al despertarme me había encontrado con mis dos ángeles, mirándome sumamente preocupados, les devolví la mirada y no pude mas que romper a llorar por el dolor insoportable que sentía en mi pecho, llore por horas abrazada a ellos, llore de bronca, dolor, injusticia y de impotencia, cuando había logrado dejar de llorar por un rato, mis hermanos me imploraron que les contara lo sucedido y así lo hice, les conté todo, desde lo que me dijo James Hasta como me tiro por las escaleras y se fue, quisieron ir a romperle la cara y denunciarlo, pero no los deje, no por defenderlo por que juro que tenia ganas de ir y matarlo con mis propias manos y hacerlo sentir con dolor físico, el insoportable dolor que yo sentía en mi alma... Pero denunciarlo y pegarle no serviría de nada, su padre era un importante juez y jamas pagaría lo que hizo, lo sabia y si mis hermanos lo agredían terminarian en la cárcel y no quería perderlos a ellos también... Los dos días siguientes a eso, mis hermanos no se alejaron para nada de mi, solo para comer, comían y dormían en el hospital, por mas que yo les pedía que vayan a descansar a casa, en esos dos días, también Carlisle estaba constante mente revisándome y lo notaba triste, sabia que era por mi, La ultima vez que lo vi, fue el tercer día a la mañana temprano, venia a despedirse, se iba a Phoenix con su familia.

Nuevamente no pude no romper a llorar esta ves en sus brazos, llore lo que esos dos días había reprimido por mis hermanos, pero ahora se le sumaba, el dolor de saber que una de las personas que quería se mudaba y probablemente no lo volvería ver, me sorprendió al ver que el también lloraba y por ello lo abrace mas fuerte. Finalmente después de ese día no lo volví a ver.

Dos semanas después me habían dado de alta, dejandome salir por fin de ese hospital, haciendome prometer que haría reposo, durante esas dos semanas no era tanto lo que llore, mas bien lloraba por las noches intentando que mis hermanos no se dieran cuenta, pero era inútil, siempre los despertaba y sabia que verme así les causaba un gran daño

Los tres meses siguientes a mi salida del hospital me los pase encerrada en mi habitación practicamente, llorando, casi sin hablar con mis hermanos y comiendo apenas lo necesario, no quería salir, no quería hablar, tampoco comer, no quería vivir, el tiempo que no lloraba me dedicaba a tocar el teclado o la guitarra componiendo melodías y canciones que expresaban tristeza infinita, comía solo por mis hermanos, si hubiera sido por mi, me hubiese dejado morir de hambre...

Cuando digo que casi no hablaba con mis hermanos es lo cierto, les respondía con monosílabos y no los dejaba entrar a mi habitación, Jasper el mas paciente de los tres varias veces había pegado gritos a través de la puerta, luego se calmaba y se disculpaba... Sabia que no salían casi para nada, Emmet iba a trabajar y Jasper se quedaba hasta que volvía y se iba a hacer las compras. En ese punto me sentía tremendamente culpable, yo los alejaba y sin embargo ellos se sacrificaban para cuidarme, como podían.

Tenía constante pesadillas, sobre un niño de dos años aproximadamente con el cual jugaba y al descuidarme un minuto desaparecía, sin poder encontrarlo, eran todas pesadillas similares, si no soñaba con James, con su sonrisa de pura maldad y de triunfo como cuando me hizo rodar escaleras abajo.

No había vuelto a oír de él, pero no podía sacarlo de mi mente, lo odiaba con todo mi ser rogaba a dios no cruzarmelo nunca mas.

A los seis meses de todo lo sucedido, las cosas seguían casi igual, yo seguía llorando la mayoría del tiempo, solo que ahora salia por las noches de mi habitación y me quedaba un rato en la cocina, varias veces Jasper o Emmet bajaban y me abrazaban, siendo uno de los pocos momentos que los dejaba acercarse. Ni hablar de salir a la calle, varias veces me lo habían pedido, pero no podía tenia pavor de encontrarme a James o a Victoria.

Mi depresión no mejoraba para nada, y el clima de frecuentes lluvias y cielo nublado de Forks tampoco ayudaba en mucho, Varias veces escuchaba sin querer, partes de conversaciones de mis hermanos, "Tenemos que hacer algo, no aguanto verla así" había escuchado en una ocasión a Jasper, sin fuerzas para saber lo que pensaban, volví a mi cuarto.

En todo este tiempo, y con todo lo que me había pasado, había jurado no volver a enamorarme, aunque no creía poder volver a hacer, si así lo quisiera.

Finalmente a casi un año de lo sucedido, mas bien a nueve meses, mis hermanos no lo aguantaron mas, habían entrado de prepo a mi cuarto, gritándome que no podía seguir asi, que la vida sigue, que no podía derrumbarme por lo que me había pasado. En cierta parte estaba de acuerdo con ellos, no podía seguir así, era una muerta en vida, pero no podía salir y enfrentarme a Forks, no podía enfrentarme a él y ellos lo sabían, así que habían decidido sin consultarme, que nos mudaríamos a Phoenix, estuve de acuerdo, quería huir lejos de Forks y no volver nunca.

Me sorprendió saber que ya tenían todo arreglado, ya tenían el apartamento donde nos quedariamos, Emmet había conseguido trabajo y finalmente habían pensado en un conservatorio de música para estudiar. Amaba la música, en cierta forma me gustaba la idea, pero no creía estar del todo preparada para rodearme de tanta gente, no era la misma de antes y no creí, ni quería volver a serlo.

Moví mi cabeza, dejando de pensar en todo eso, probablemente seria peor, estábamos los tres ya en Phoenix, arriba de un taxi rumbo al dichoso edificio, yo no hacia otra cosa mas que mirar por la ventana, por mas que moría de ganas de hablar con mis hermanos, no me sentía con valor para hacerlo, sentía que estarían enojados conmigo por haberles hablado casi nada en estos nueve meses, sentía la mirada insistente de Jasper sobre mi, pero no me atrevía siquiera a mirarlos. Finalmente el taxi freno frente a un blanco y muy bonito edificio, bajamos yo con cierta ayuda de mis hermanos, después de todo estaba algo débil por mi mal cuidado con las comidas, me guiaron hasta el tercer piso y abrieron con la llave, Jasper tiro de mi mano suavemente para hacerme entrar... Era hermoso, el color crema y el blanco predominaban, estaba la sala, comedor y la cocina separada por una barra para desayunar, los mire y me sonrieron, trate de devolver la sonrisa pero solo salio una mueca.

-Te gusta-afirmó Emmet, yo solo asentí, aunque no era una pregunta

-Me encanta

-Ven te mostraremos tu habitación.-Jasper volvió a tirar de mi mano dirigiéndome por un pasillo


	3. Despertando

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Capitulo 3: Despertando**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Me deje guiar por Jasper hasta la que seria mi habitación, en el pasillo había cuatro puertas, dos de cada lado, me guió hasta la primer puerta de la derecha, paro de espaldas a la puerta, mirándome y me sonrió, volvió a voltear quedando de frente a la puerta y lentamente la abrió, se hizo a un lado haciendo un ademán con la mano para que pasara...

Era una amplia habitación, pintada de un color verde manzana, una cama de dos plazas, mesita de luz, un escritorio, un armario... y varias cosas típicas de una habitación, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención era que en mi habitación había un balcón, camine hacia allí... Era muy bonito, si bien no era una gran vista por que estábamos en el tercer piso, para mi era perfecto, me gire hacia mis hermanos y los abrace, como hace mucho no me permitia hacerlo, ellos me devolvieron el abrazo con mucha fuerza, especialmente Emmet, que por poco y nos deja sin aire a jasper y a mi... pero no me importo, sabia que se los debía, sabia que yo los necesitaba y sabia que no había conseguido nada alejándolos de mi... me posicione entre ambos y les susurre aun abrazándolos...

-Perdón, perdón por alejarlos así... Perdón por causarles dolor... Los amo, sin ustedes yo no seria nada- mi vos sonó entrecortada, tenia un horrible nudo en la garganta, los bese en la mejilla y desice el abrazo, mas aun sostuve sus manos, ellos me sonrieron y jalaron de mi hasta la cama haciendome sentar, entre ambos

-No pidas perdón Bella, sabemos que no lo hiciste a proposito, solo que el dolor no te dejaba pensar claramente-Me dijo Jasper acariciando mi mejilla

-Bella, no tenemos nada que perdonarte, y los que no seriamos nada sin vos somos nosotros-siguió Emmet revolviendo mi pelo... Me sentía como una nena chiquita, con miedo, dolor y ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa, pero que tenia sus hermanos mayores, que a pesar de aveces asustarla, siempre estaban ahí para reconfortarla cuando se sentía totalmente perdida, deje que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos delante de ellos como hace mucho no lo hacia, deje que vieran mi dolor, que me reconfortaran y me dijeran que todo estaría bien, y me permiti, abrirme a ellos diciéndoles como me sentía

-Una parte de mi se murió ese día, o el dolor que siento es tan grande que no me deja volver a ser como era, no hay noche que no llore, que no sienta odio, la opresión que siento en el pecho no se va, constantemente esta ahí y e siento vacía, completamente vacía

-Tranquila Bella, todo va a pasar, estamos nosotros para ayudarte- yo solo asentí ante las palabras de Jasper, luego nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada, mientras yo me calmaba, después de varios minutos , mis hermanos me dejaron sola para que ordenara mis cosas, estuve varias horas ordenando mis cosas, buscando donde poner cada cosa, doblando ropa en mi ropero... Luego de terminar me dirigí con ropa a bañarme, necesitaba relajarme. me desvestí y luego me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo relajando todos mis músculos... media hora después, sali me cambie y me dirigí a mi habitación nuevamente... No pude evitar mirarme en el espejo que tenia, no me sorprendió la imagen que vi.

Una chica extremadamente flaca, pelo castaño hasta la cintura, mi piel enfermizamente blanca, ojos marrones y bajo mis ojos dos pronunciadas ojeras de un color casi vieolacio, suspire, no era una chica que me preocupara por la imagen, pero sinceramente parecía enferma, sabia que durante estos nueve meses me había descuidado demasiado, comía mal, por eso estaba excesivamente flaca, y las pocas horas de sueño eran las causantes de mis ojeras, claro a eso había que sumarle el llanto... unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi "inspección"

-Pase- por la puerta se asomo Emmet

-Ey hermanita, dijo Jasper que te avisara que la cena esta lista- Me informo sonriendome- y ni se te ocurra a negarte, vas a comer quieras o no, ya bastante te has descuidado, terminaras enfermandote

-No te preocupes, no pensaba negarme- me acerque a el y le acaricie la mejilla, era algo que hacia usualmente cuando ellos se preocupaban por mi, se sintió extraño y pude ver que para el también por su cara de sorpresa, no lo culpo, hacia mucho no me comportaba de esa manera...-Vamos antes de que Jasper nos venga a buscar

_**Emmet Pov:**_

Salimos de su cuarto, no pude no hacer notar mi asombro, era realmente extraño después de tantos mese que ella aceptara comer sin quejarse y mucho mas extraño me pareció esa caricia, hace mucho no hacia algo así, sonreí para mis adentro, después de todo el habernos irnos de Forks parecía que daba resultados favorables... Me alegraba mucho ver que no había puesto resistencia a comer, me relajaba un poco, ya que si seguía tan mal, iba a terminar enfermandose, gracias a dios, parecía que empezaba a despertar de ese manto de sufrimiento, el dolor seguía ahí, aun era palpable, pero por lo menos, ahora ella hacia lo posible por no sumergirse en la depresión, llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa esperando a que Jasper traiga la comida... Una ves que el aludido apareció por la entrada de la cocina con tres cajas de pizzas, Bella me miro alzando una ceja

-Con que... La cena ya estaba lista, mínimo pensé que habían cocinado- dijo con una sonrisita

-Lo hubieramos hecho, pero para este entonces, tendrias una cocina toda quemada- la escuchamos soltar una carcajada franca y ambos no las quedabamos mirando, para luego sonreir

-Sinceramente me pregunto como sobrevivieron todo este tiempo- Comento mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza y se lo llevaba a la boca

-Fácil... Delivery -Informo encojiendose de hombros Jasper

Luego de eso comimos en silencio, sin intentar la meter la pata, no queríamos decir nada que la pusiera mal, por eso nosotros no sacábamos conversacion, mayormente lo hacia ella...

-¿Cuando llegan sus autos?- pregunto curiosamente refiriéndose al auto de Jasper y mio

-Se supone que a mas tardar la próxima semana, espero que no sea mas tiempo, ya extraño a mi Jeep- solté, Jasper se carcajeo, según él yo era enfermizo cuando se trataba de autos, y podría decirse que tenia algo de razón, pero solo un poco...

y así, de charlas estúpidas, sin tocar ningún tema doloroso terminamos de comer, ella se excuso diciendo que se iba a dormir y la verdad es que se la notaba muy cansada, se despidió de nosotros, dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, luego desapareció rumbo a su habitación... Mire a Jasper que miraba por donde se había ido Isabella.

-Fue buena idea irnos de Forks- Comento volviéndose para mirarme, yo asentí

-Sí, creo que si nos hubieramos quedados, probablemente no hubiese salido a delante.

-Es lo mas probable, bueno cambiemos de tema, mañana deberíamos ir a anotarnos al conservatorio, solo falta un mes para que empiecen las clases- comento Jasper, estuve de acuerdo, seguimos hablando de unas cuantas cosas mas referentes al dichoso consevatorio de música y luego nos fuimos a dormir, cada unos a su habitación.

Esa noche los gritos de Bella nos despertaron, ambos decidimos quedarnos con ella durmiendo en su habitación y eso pareció calmarla... Al otro día, cuando despertamos ella no estaba, me asuste y salí corriendo de su habitación, pero me tranquilice al verla preparando el desayuno con las pocas cosas que habíamos traído de Forks, me dirigí a ella y la salude con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola pequeña- arrugo la nariz en señal de desagrado

-¿Porqué pequeña? en un poco mas de un mes cumplo diecinueve años

-Pero para mi siempre seras mio hermana pequeña-le dije despreocupadamente, rodó los ojos y me sirvió café en una taza, luego me tendió unas tostadas, tome un poco del café y sonreí

-Al fin un café como la gente- musite, ella río, no era ningún secreto que jasper y yo no sabíamos siquiera hacer bien un café, era bueno tener a una parte de la antigua Bella devuelta... minutos después Jasper hizo su aparición, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a nuestra hermana, luego sonrió feliz, al ver el café y las tostadas, tampoco era un secreto que nos encantaba el café que preparaba ella...

Luego del improvisado, pero rico desayuno, los tres nos fuimos a cambiar, Jasper y yo ya habíamos terminado, cuando Bella apareció en la sala, nos disponíamos a despedirnos de ella para ir al conservatorio

-Bells, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que ir a registrarnos en el conservatorio- le informo Jasper

-Voy con ustedes- nos dijo con simpleza, al ver que no hablabamos agrego-Perdón, pero hay que comprar cosas para comer y esa área no se las dejo a ustedes y a pare quiero conocer el lugar donde voy a estudiar

-Bien entonces vamos

La mañana paso rápido, fuimos primero al conservatorio y luego de que este todo arreglado nos dirigimos al super a hacer las compras... Después de eso el tiempo paso rápido, a la semana siguiente llegaron los autos, que por poco me largo a llorar a ver que mi Jeep tenia según Bella una insignificante rayadura, luego me di cuenta que era mentira, pero bueno, no se juega con esas cosas. El auto de mi hermano en cambio si tenia una rayadura, pero eso ue por la torpeza de bella, estaba intentando huir de mi, se resbalo y con las llaves que llevaba en su mano lo rayo levemente... y asi, entre tonterías, cosas sin importancias, llegamos a el día que empezábamos el instituto. Pero, como siempre yo sin importarme si llegábamos tarde o no seguía durmiendo...

Hasta que...

_**Bella Pov:**_

Todos los santos años los mismo, el desayuno ya listo, pero de Emmet ni señales, Jasper estaba lo mas tranquilo sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras yo me dirigía aprisa a la habitación de mi grandote hermano... Como pasaba en el instituto de Forks, seguramente, al conservatorio también llegaríamos tarde...

-¡Emmet!¡EMMET!- Grite muy cerca de su oído, pero nada, gruñí, siempre, siempre lo mismo, tome mi segunda opcion, me subí arriba de su cama y empecé a saltar encima de él, mientras gritaba su nombre

-¡EMMET! Vamos levantate, llegaremos tarde... Como siempre

Gruño bajo las mantas, pero al final había logrado mi cometido...

-De acuerdo Bells, en cinco minutos estaré listo... pero ahora ¡Sal de mi habitación!- Me baje de su cama y salí rumbo a mi cuarto a buscar mi mochila, antes de volver a salir me mire en el espejo y sonreí, no tenia ese aspecto enfermizo de hacia un mes atrás, si bien las ojeras seguían ahí, eran menos pronunciadas, pero gracias a dios ya no parecía un esqueleto andante, estaba mas flaca de lo normal aun, pero no parecía anorexica. pero deje de sonreír al reparar en mis ojos, la tristeza seguía palpable en ellos, no había desaparecido y yo sabia que era casi imposible que eso sucediera. El grito de Emmet llamándome me saco de mis vacilaciones, según parecía ya estaba listo, salí a toda prisa de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban esperándome

-La señorita me apura a mi y la que tarda resulta ser ella- Le saque la lengua de modo infantil y salí por la puerta del apartamento seguida de mis dos hermanos...

-Mm, ¿En que auto vamos?-pregunte cuando ya estábamos llegando a la salida del edificio

-En mi Jeep

-Ok

Subimos los tres al auto de Emmet, el viaje fue en silencio, solo se escuchaba la radio, pero yo no prestaba atención yo solo miraba hacia un costado, en menos de lo que imagine llegamos, estaciono en uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban y nos dispusimos a ir en busca de nuestro horario. Como eh dicho anteriormente, era tarde, asi que nos apresuramos, Jasper me tomo de la mano para que con la prisa no me callera, luego de que la señora Cope nos diera el horario entramos al consevatorio.

-Yo me voy por aca, ¿ustedes?- Informo Emmet, a él le tocaba clases de baile Hip Hop y a Jasper y a mi guitarra

-Nosotros por acá- dije señalando un pasillo, nos despedimos y mi hermano jalo de mi mano haciendome correr, si teníamos suerte llegaríamos antes de que llegue el profesor, era increíble que no me haya tropezado, pero claro, lo dije era, por que justo en la puerta del aula me tropecé y casi caigo al suelo si no fuese por mi lindo hermano que hizo fuerza con su mano para que no tocara de lleno el piso, me ayudo a incorporarme y me beso en la frente

-Estas bien- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras volvía a agarrar mi mano

-Asentí- sonrojada, justo tenía que tropezarme en la entrada del aula, se escucharon unas risitas de unas chicas que estaban cerca de la puerta dentro del aula, las mire, eran tres, dos morenas y una rubia, realmente muy bonitas y de cuerpo bien formados, dejaron de reír cuando mi hermano las miro de forma amenazante

-Vamos- dijo jalándome

_**Edward Pov:**_

Estaba ya en el instituto, luego de haber acompañado a Alice a su clase de danza me dirigí a mi clase guitarra, solo esperaba no encontrarme a la pesada de Tanya, si bien el año pasado había sido mi novia, no quería saber nada mas con ella, y eso ella lo sabia, pero siempre, me buscaba, como en las vacaciones, tuve que inventarle que me iba por varió tiempo a vacacionar a mi antiguo hogar y que no sabia cuando volvía, pero claro, la farza solo duro un mes, por que luego ella se apareció en mi casa por sorpresa, ese mismo día decidí dejar mi relación con ella y para mi sorpresa lo había tomado bastante bien, por eso sabia que no me dejaría en paz.

Entre a mi clase y me senté en una de las ultimas mesas, Tanya ya estaba ahí, la había saludo normalmente y no había echo nada, suerte para mi, la vi como se paraba cerca de la puerta del aula, hablando con sus dos "amigas" Jane y Mary, dos descerebradas como mi ex, por que si, a pesar de haber sido mi novia era una descerebrada. Las vi reírse mirando hacia la puerta, gire para ver lo que causaba su gracia, había un chico tomando la cara de una chica muy sonrojada, para luego besar su frente, luego el chico tomo la mano de esta y miro mal a Tanya y sus amigas, acto seguido jalo de la chica para entrar al salón... El chico era rubio, ojos celestes, bastante mas alto que ella y flaco _``Mi hermana lo ve y muere`` _pensé, a ella no podía verla bien por que él la tapaba, ya que ella venia atrás de el, finalmente llegaron a la mesa delante de la mía el se sentó, finalmente ahí la pude ver, era simplemente hermosa, parecía un ángel, su pelo era de un castaño oscuro, largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura, era una chica flaca, estatura media, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su cara, era la de un verdadero ángel y mas llamaron mi atención sus ojos, justo en el momento que se cruzaron por dos segundos, eran de un hermoso color chocolate, pero reflejaban una tristeza infinita...

Era realmente hermosa, me la quede viendo como tonto, aun cuando ella se sentó y me dio la espalda, no me extrañaba que tenga novio, por que de seguro ese chico era su novio... La clase empezó en cuanto el profesor entro al aula, mas yo no podía prestar atención, solo la miraba a ella.

La clase termino y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas levantandose de sus asientos, incluida ella, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Issabella, que sorpresa volver a verte después de un año, pensé que no te volvería a ver- La vi tragar en seco aun de espaldas al chico que le había hablado.

_**Bella Pov:**_

-Issabella, que sorpresa volver a verte después de un año, pensé que no te volvería a ver- Yo conocia esa voz y la conocia muy bien, trague en seco, si hui de Forks es por que no queria volver a ver a ninguno de sus habitantes, para no acordarme de lo que me hizo alejarme, para tratar de que las heridas sanaran... Me di la vuelta despacio y si era él

-Mike. ¿Qué haces aca?

-Me mude hace unos meses... oye Bella, en todo este tiempo no te vi y bueno, quería decirte que, bueno, siento mucho lo que paso hace un año atrás

-Creeme yo lo siento mucho más y si me mude aca es para intentar no pensar en ello, así que te agradecería que no me lo recuerdes- le dije secamente, Mike tenia el estúpido don de meter el dedo en la yaga siempre, sabia que no era a proposito pero aun, así, dolía.

-Hola mike, un placer volver a verte también- Escuche que decía sarcástico mi hermano

-Oh lo siento Jasper no te vi- dijo Newton mientras estrechaba su mano

-Ya lo creo

en esa breve charla que estaban teniendo Newton y Jasper, me sentía terriblemente incomoda, así que decidí mirar a un costado, pero me volví a chocar con esos ojos, realmente hermosos, de un color verde esmeralda, moví la cabeza y me centre en el chico que me sonreía

-Hola- Me dijo aun sonriendo, sentí la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa y asi lo hice

-Hola

-Soy Edward, un gusto- me dijo tendiéndome su mano

-Bella- le dije estrechando su mano y sentí un raro cosquilleo que se extendió desde la mano pasando por todo mi cuerpo...


	4. Confuciones

**Edward POV:**

En ningún momento entendí lo que quería decir con eso Mike, solo supe que le causaba dolor a esa chica, lo supe por que la tristeza se incremento mas aun si eso era posible. en un momento se alejo unos pasos de Newton y sus ojos se posaron en los mios

-Hola- Dije sonriendole luego de unos segundo, me correspondió la sonrisa, pero no llego a sus ojos

-Hola

-Soy Edward, un gusto- Le extendí la mano presentándome

-Bella- Me estrecho la mano y una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo, tenia las manos mas suaves que jamas había tocado, _"Bella", _ miro hacia atrás hacia donde estaba quien yo suponía era su novio despidiendose de Mike y volvió la vista hacia mi- El gusto es mío, lo siento, me tengo que ir

se despidio con la mano y se fue donde el chico rubio, este paso el brazo por sus hombros y salieron de la clase, me quede unos segundos parado ahí, sin moverme, mirando la puerta, hasta que alguien colgándose de mi brazo me saco de mi ensoñación

-_Eddie...- _Dijo la voz de mi peor pesadilla mientras me besaba los labios, perdón digo de Tanya, juro y re´ juro que si no fuera por que es una mujer y por que no soy capaz de hacer algo así, la mataría, me safe de su agarre y la mire lo mas inexpresivamente que pude, por las buenas nunca lo entendería

-No me llames asi, sabes que lo odio y no vuelvas a besarme, ya no somos nada- Me miro haciendo puchero

-Pero yo te amo _Eddie_- Y dale con lo _Eddie_, mataría a Alice por usar ese apodo delante de ella, solo ella y Rose me llamaban así, pero un día se les escapo delante de Tanya y desde ese día no deja de llamarme así...

-Pero yo no Tanya... Ya tuvimos esta discusión miles de veces... Dejame en paz- le dije en tono duro, nunca usaba ese tono salvo que estuviera muy enojado o que lo necesitara, y realmente lo necesitaba, de mil formas había intentado hacerle entender que no la quería, que no había nada mas entre nosotros, pero no me hacia caso. Endureció sus fraccione, levanto la barbilla y dando media vuela se marcho, sonreí satisfecho al menos lo había entendido. Salí del aula en la que solo me encontraba yo y me dirigía mi siguiente clase, era de violen, no era un instrumento que me apasionara, pero a mi madre siempre le había gustado y decidí darle un gusto, al menos. Camine despacio aun tenia tiempo de llegar, no era tarde.

El conservatorio era uno de los mejores de Seattle y parecía un instituto, pero en vez de enseñar matemáticas, lengua, historia y bla, bla, bla, enseñaban todo lo relacionado con la música. Canto, baile, como tocar distintos instrumentos, composición, etc teníamos clases hasta las dos y cada clase duraba dos horas, por lo que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Llegue al salon´ y me acomode en mi lugar, pasado unos cinco minutos entro la profesora. Se presento para los que no la conocían y se dispuso a decir que era lo que haríamos los primeros días, no preste mucha atención, por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarme esos tristes ojos chocolates de la cabeza...

El sonido del timbre me sorprendió y me levante de mi asiento, antes de salir la profesora me llamo me acerque a su escritorio

-¿Te sientes bien, Edward? te note un poco distraido- me pregunto preocupada, no era normal que yo no prestara atención a clases, por eso se había dado cuenta.

-Sí, solo un dolor de cabeza, pero nada más- Mentí sonriendole

-Espero se te pase, ahora ve a almorzar- respondió sonriendo maternalmente, era una de mis profesoras favoritas, me despendí y salí rumbo a la cafetería.

Entre y compre lo que comería y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban ya mis hermanas

-Hola- les salude sonriendo, Rose dejo de mirarse sus uñas y me sonrió y me saludo, pero Alice, creo que ni me escucho, la mire, miraba hacia algún lugar de la cafetería con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, me reí, no era común verla a ella en ese estado, seguí su mirada. Su mirada estaba fija en la mesa donde se encontraba un chico rubio junto con un chico musculoso, grandote y de pelo castaño tirando a negro, el chico rubio era el que hoy estaba con Bella. Lo observe bien tamborileaba los dedos contra la mesa y parecía nervioso mientras miraba constantemente para todos lados. A él era a quien mi hermana miraba embobada. sonreí tristemente

-Tiene novia _Alli... _- me miro desilusionada

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Estaban él y la chica en mi clase, se comportaban como si fueran novios, así que supongo que lo eran- "Oh" solo eso escapo de sus labios y fijo la vista en su comida mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a su pizza. Me sentí mal por ella, jamas la había visto tan interesada por un chico, nunca había querido tener novio, siempre había dicho que si se ponía de novia seria por amor y que si se enamoraba seria a primera vista y algo me decía que eso estaba pasando...

-¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?!- Se escucho un grito resonando en toda la cafetería, dirigí mi vista hacia donde venia el grito al igual que todos en la cafetería. Él chico rubio estaba parado frente a Bella quien agacho la mirada y se puso rosa, luego separo sus labios y le hablo. Poco quien le había gritado se relajo y la abrazo, mire a Alice quien sonreí a tristemente.

**Bella POV:**

Me dirigía apurada a la cafetería, pues no había tenido clases con ninguno de mis hermanos y iba retrasada a la cafetería, seguramente estarían preocupados, especialmente jasper, pero es que me olvide de decirles que luego de mi clase tenia una prueba de piano para ver en que nivel quedaba, la cual duro veinte minutos, el profesor me había puesto en nivel avanzado, me alegre, pero en cuanto se despidió salí corriendo del aula hacia la cafetería, claro, caí y tropecé miles de veces como era de esperarse, pero bueno por suerte no había nadie, pare frente a la puerta de la cafetería y tome aire, entre caminando a paso lento, busque con la vista a mis hermanos, los encontré en una de las mesas de por el medio, fui hasta allí, una ves frente a la mesa, Jasper levanto la mirada y se paro

-¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?!- Hum, tragame tierra, sentí la mirada de toda la cafetería sobre nosotros, baje la cabeza avergonzada, sabiendo que me pondría roja.

-Lo siento, olvide decirles que tenia prueba de piano para ver que nivel me tocaba y suro veinte minutos y no podía usar el móvil- Dije en susurros pero sabia que me habian escuchado ambos. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y susurrarme al oído

-Lo siento mucho, sabes como me pongo cuando desapareces- yo asentí y le bese la mejilla, cuando me soltó le sonreí y me senté con ellos a comer algo, comí de la comida de Emmet debido a que no tenia mucha hambre y él había comprado comida como para un batallon. Me contaron de sus clases y como la estaban pasando, me alegre por ellos, mientras que yo, bueno estaba relativamente bien, las clases mantenían ocupada mi cabeza y el no haber vuelto a Mike me ayudaba mucho. Emmey y Jasper se habían entretenido hablando de un parido de Basquet que darían hoy en la noche, amaban el basquet, dirigí mi mirada por la cafetería totalmente aburrida, me detuve en la mesa del chico que había conocido hoy en la mañana, estaba jugando con la comida de su plato mientras hablaba con una chica rubia, realmente muy hermosa, parecía una modelo, me percate de que había una chica mas en la mesa, una chica pequeña, con el pelo en puntas para distintos lados y corto negro, realmente muy bella, pero en ese momento miraba fijamente su plato con una sonrisa triste, levanto la vista y la clavo en mi, le sonreí quería animarla, no la conocía pero no me gustaba verla así, me devolvió la sonrisa pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos, la vi desviar s vista a hacia Jasper y suspirar, fruncí el ceño, esto era muy extraño...

**Alice POV:**

Sabia que había sido amor a primera vista, desde que lo había visto cruzar por la puerta de la cafeteria, por eso no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, comportamiento completamente fuera de mi... Pero cuando Eddie me dijo que tenia novia, sentí como mi corazón se partía en tres pedazos, si tres, por que ya estaba partido en dos anteriormente, se había partido primeramente cuando supe que no conocería a Bella,a pesar de haber pasado un año la recordaba, aunque nunca la conocí, y ella estaba en una parte de mi corazón, en la otra estaba mi familia y ahora también estaba ese niño rubio de ojos azules y mirada angelical, pero que se veía sumamente nervioso y preocupado. Como decía tres pedazos, solo uno estaba sano, el de mi familia los otros dos me causaban dolor. deje de mirarlo y comí lentamente, aunque mi apetito se había esfumado, pero bueno, no importaba, sentí un grito y mira en esa dirección, lo vi parado frente a una chica realmente preocupado, ella bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo, no la podía ver bien pues su pelo tapaba su cara, él chico se relajo y la abrazo, susurro en su oído y ella lo beso en la mejilla... debería de ser su novia, sonreí tristemente y volví la vista a mi plato pero esta ves no comí, escuchaba a Edward y Rose hablando y riendo, pero no les preste atención.

Levante mi mirada al sentir como alguien me miraba, era la novia del chico rubio, me sonrió y pude ver mucha tristeza en sus ojos, la mire fijamente, era realmente bonita, era flaca, demasiado flaca, pero aun así muy bonita, tenia fracciones realmente finas y su piel era extremadamente blanca, parecía de porcelana, bajo sus ojos había dos leves ojeras pero no opacaban su belleza, era una chica muy natural y ello la hacia mas bonita. Le devolví la sonrisa aun sabiendo que la sonrisa no llegaría a mis ojos, luego desvie la mirada hacia su novio.

La hora del almuerzo termino y era hora de nuestra siguiente clase, Edward y yo íbamos juntos a Baile, Rosalie le tocaba canto, nos despedimos de Rose y nos dirigimos a la clase, fuimos unos de los primeros en llegar, minutos después llegaron los demás, por la puerta entraron la chica castaña y el grandulon, eran casi los últimos en llegar, todos los demás estábamos sentados en el suelo esperando la llegada del profesor, hablando entre si, los únicos espacios quedaban eran al lado mio y de Edward, la chica se sentó a mi lado y el grandulon al lado de mi hermano. Escuche como nos hablaba

-Hola... Soy Emmet y ella es mi hermana Bells- lo mire, sonreía de oreja a oreja y le devolví la sonrisa

-Encantada soy Alice- me levante y lo abrace, solía ser muy impulsiva

-Es un placer Duende- reí

-Lo mismo digo osito- me dirigí a Bells y también la abrace, parecía muy frágil- Un gusto conocerte a ti también Bells

-Igualmente Alice- luego

-Yo soy Edward, hermano de ese duende- dijo Edward mirando a Emmet y señalándome, se giro a Bells- me alegra volver a verte- ella le sonrió, dos minutos después Eddie volvio a hablar- ¿Y tu novio, no tiene clase contigo?

-¿Mi novio? ¿Quien?- pregunto frunciendo los labios

-El de clase de guitarra, con quien e sentabas- respondió mi hermano

-¿Se refiere a Jasper, Bells?- Le pregunto Emmet sonriendo, ella asintió y el Osito estallo en carcajadas

-Jasper no es mi novio-Dijo Bella seria, yo sonreí feliz- Es mi hermano


	5. Obviedades

_**La vida Sigue**_

_**Capiulo 5: Obviedades**_

_[... Si lo ves dile que, que me haz viso mejorado y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado]_

**Edward POV:**

-Jasper no es mi novio- Me dijo ella seria- Es mi hermano- sentí una extraña felicidad extenderse por mi cuerpo ante la confesión, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a mi hermana sonreí feliz...

-Yo... lo siento Bella, pasa que me parecieron novios por como se trataban

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, suele ser muy sobre protector y somos muy unidos...- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, la clase paso normal, El profesor era Demetri Vulturi, el cual dejo bien en claro que en su clase la puntualidad era muy importante y cuando Tanya y sus dos secuaces entraron las dejo fuera de la clase, diciendo que no se volviera repetir, nos pidió que formáramos parejas con la cual trabajariamos el resto del año y yo me gire a Bella

-Hey, ¿Serias mi pareja?- me miro fijamente y luego hablo

-Me gustaría, pero antes debo advertirte, soy demasiado torpe, suelo tropesarme y caerme con todo, así que si quieres puedes elegir a otra persona- Me sorprendió su confesión pero aun así no me importo

-no, gracias, prefiero bailar contigo, además todo depende de quien te guié

-Como quieras

Dos horas después en las cuales el profesor había explicado como evaluaría y que ritmo nos ensenaría salimos de clases rumbo al estacionamiento, Emmet me hablo

-Sinceramente te compadezco, no me gustaría ser pareja de mi hermana, valoro mi integridad física

-Yo se lo advertí pero el insistió-intervino Bella en la conversación

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?- y como respuesta a tan simple pregunta vi como Bella tropezaba con el liso piso y caía de rodillas, me apresure a ayudarla preocupado mientras Emmet se retorcía de la risa

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte al tiempo que tendía mi mano y ella ala aceptaba, pude ver un lindo color rosa que subía a sus pálidas mejillas haciéndola ver realmente adorable

-Si, gracias , espero que eso conteste tu pregunta.

Seguimos caminando y una ves en el estacionamiento pude ver que solo quedaban cuatro autos, un Jeet que se encontraba al lado de mi preciado Volvo plateado, el convertible rojo de mi Hermana Rosalie, la cual estaba apoyada contra este y finalmente un audi verde. Supe que el Jeep era de Bella o de emmet por que en ves de despedirse de nosotros se encaminaron para ese lado, claro siempre estaba la posibilidad que solo vayan para presentarse con rose.

-Chicos ella es mi hermana Rose, Rosalie, ellos son Emmet y Bella- la encargada de presentarlos fue mi querida hermana

-Un Gusto Rose- Saludó Bella con una sonrisa, seguía queriendo saber el motivo por el cual esas sonrisas que parecían tan naturales no subían a sus ojos

-Lo mismo digo Bella- Vi a Bella sonreír burlona mientras miraba a su hermano y hice lo mismo y en el acto oprimí una carcajada, Emmet estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba fijamente a mi rubia hermana, la cual también vi como reprimía una risa

-Un aplacer Emmet- La escuche usar un tono sensual, sabia que lo hacia a propósito

.- fue el turno de Bella de estallar en carcajadas a cosa de su hermano y es que no era para menos verlo hablar al estilo hombre de las cavernas, la risa de su hermana pareció sacarlo de su trance y ver como un tono rosa cubría sus mejillas me hizo reír a mi, no era normal ver a semejante masa de músculos sonrojarse por la vergüenza y supe que los demás pensaban lo mismo, escuchamos una vos detrás nuestro que se notaba contenía la risa

-Oh dios mio, ¿Quien hizo sonrojar a Emmet?- Nos volteamos y vimos s quien yo creí era novio de Bells, su hermana respondió la pregunta

-Podría decirse que Rosalie, pero mas bien el mismo por su estupidez

-oh, pero si llego el novio de Bella- dijo Emmet, la aludida rodó los ojos, el recién llegado lo miro confuso-Si según Eddie era novio de Bella

Lo mire dedicándole una mirada de disculpa y el sonrió

-No te preocupes, si no fuera mi hermana quien dice que no lo seria, es una chica hermosa, aunque ella lo niegue, simpática y con un gran corazón, la mujer perfecta- y no pude estar mas de acuerdo ante ese apelativo, era sin duda perfecta, con su torpeza y todo, al menos para mi y eso que ni la conocía.

Nos presentamos con Jasper y mi hermana quedo con una sonrisa boba cuando el beso su mejilla, luego ellos se despidieron yendo hacia el Jeep que resulto ser de Emmet.

**Bella POV:**

Luego de un largo año podía decir que ese era sin duda un día excelente, Alice y Edward eran dos personas increíbles y me habían hecho reír como hacia mucho no lo hacia, sabia, tenia el presentimientos, que Rosalie, Edward y Alice cambiarían mi vida, con solo unas horas de conocerlo ya me hacían sentir viva nuevamente y aunque ellos no lo supieran se los agradecía enormemente, hacían que el dolor que sentía sea más soportable, no se iba, pero al menos no era tan tangible como hacia unos meses atrás, aunque sabia ue mis pesadillas de cada noche no me las quitaría nadie, no al menos por ahora era algo que odiaba, eran muy reales y me hacían mucho daño, ver como me sacaban de los brazos a un nene rubio como James de no mas de tres años, el cual no dejaba de gritarme mamá mientras yo quedaba en un mar de lágrimas, gritando que me lo devolvieran y por alguna razón desde que habíamos llegado a Phoenix se habían hecho mas frecuentes y siempre Jasper era el encargado de despertarme y tranquilizarme.

Mire a Jasper que se encontraba en el Jeep a mi lado y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos en nuestro apartamento, una ves dentro me deje caer en el sofá y prendí la tele, no había nada de otro mundo, puras noticias y programas de chimentos en los cuales una actriz se peleaba con otra por que la había llamado gato, realmente deprimente.

Emmet se había ido apenas llegamos diciendo que tenia que trabajar que volvería para la cena, jasper al contrario se sentó a mi lado y se puso a leer un libro, arta de hacer zapping y no encontrar que ver, me levante y fui a mi habitación a tocar un poco la guitarra...

_No me importa donde estas,_

_con quien sales con quien vas..._

_Ya me da igual..._

Sinceramente me da realmente igual donde estaba James, si estaba o no con victoria, no negaba que lo ame, mas que a nada, pero el odio había destruido todo ese amor...

_Sí no quieres verme mas,_

_has te a un lado pero ya..._

_No me dañes más_

Lo que hubiese dado por poder decirle esas palabras ese día tan horrible, por que nada de lo sucedido pasara,

_Tanto tiempo te espere,_

_tantas noches te soné,_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_y en tus labios me quede.._

Antes que pasara nada entre James y yo, se puede decir que estuve bastante tiempo enamorada de él, pero el ni me miraba, típico a mor de una adolescente estúpida, suspirando cada que lo veía, soñando cada noche con el, soñando con un imposible hasta que se hace realidad, pero nada fue como yo esperaba en la relación con James, solo me trataba como una princesa en la escuela y solo por darle celos a Victoria, luego, luego le importaba poco ser delicado, como cuando estuvimos por primera vez juntos, era mi primera vez y no fue para nada delicado, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, horrible...

_En cambio tú,_

_apagas mi luz, sin mirar atrás..._

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_y borrar..._

_Todo lo que fui_

_pensando que serias, para mi_

Sí, queria borrar todo, cada beso suyo, caricia, cada momeno con él, pero queria borrar esa noche, que nunca hubiera existido y que no me haya arruinado la vida como lo hizo sin el menor remordimiento...

Cuan equivocada estaba al creer que James y yo eramos perfectos juntos, que eramos la pareja perfecta.

_Me cuesta tanto asimilar,_

_que todo lo que vi es real..._

_Me tengo que alejar,_

_siento ganas de llorar.._

_no lo puedo soportar,_

_Me cuesta respirar..._

Porque a pesar de haber pasado un largo año, todavía me costaba creer que todo había pasado, que no estaba en una maldita pesadilla, de la cual despertaría y nada de eso habría ocurrido, pero sabia que no era así por eso decidí dejar atrás Forks, estar en ese pueblo y esa casa, no me dejarían seguir adelante, si de a ratos acá las ganas de llorar no las podía retener, allá no quería ni imaginarmelo, seria imposible respirar...

_Tanto tiempo te espere,_

_tantas noches te soné,_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_y en tus labios me quede.._

_En cambio tú,_

_apagas mi luz, sin mirar atrás..._

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_y borrar..._

_Todo lo que fui_

_pensando que serias, para mi, _

_para mi, _

_para mi, _

_para mi_

_En cambio tú,_

_apagas mi luz, sin mirar atrás..._

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_y borrar..._

_Todo lo que fui_

_pensando que serias, para mi..._

Deje la guitarra a un lado y seque algunas traviesas lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos, sabia que no seria tan fácil salir adelante, pero presentía que tarde o temprano lo lograría, con mis hermanos a mi lado, sabia que lo lograría.

**Alice POV:**

Soy feliz, muy feliz, todo iba e maravilla, habíamos empezado un nuevo año en el instituto, hecho do nuevos amigos y había conocido al amor de mi vida y al final no tenia novia, claro o eso quería creer yo, se que la llegada de esos res chicos influirá mucho en nuestras vidas, estaba casi segura que mi hermano babeaba por Bella, aunque el me lo iba a negar a muerte, la miraba como nunca había visto que mirara a nadie, además sin conocerla se preocupaba mas de la cuenta por ella y acto que no pase por alto, él no dejaba que nadie lo llamara _Eddie _pero a ella no le dijo nada.

Bella, ¿Casualidad?, si, podría ser que fuera casualidad, pero no podía creer que se llamara igual que la amiga que nunca conocí de Forks, pero algo me decía que era la misma chica y la tristeza de sus ojos no hacia mas que afirmar mis sospechas, claro podía ser por cualquier cosa esa tristeza, pero algo me decia que era la misma Bella, la misma Bella que yo consideraba mi amiga aun sin conocerla y esperaba profundamente estar en lo cierto.


	6. My memory rest

_**La vida sigue...**_

_**  
**__**Capitulo 6:** Mi memoria descanza... pero nunca olvida lo que perdi_

_(... Perdón si me ves lagrimear...¡Los recuerdos me han hecho mal!) _

**Alice POV: **

Bella, ¿Casualidad?, si, podría ser que fuera casualidad, pero no podía creer que se llamara igual que la amiga que nunca conocí de Forks, pero algo me decía que era la misma chica y la tristeza de sus ojos no hacia mas que afirmar mis sospechas, claro podía ser por cualquier cosa esa tristeza, pero algo me decía que era la misma Bella, la misma Bella que yo consideraba mi amiga aun sin conocerla y esperaba profundamente estar en lo cierto.

Realmente todavía me duele lo que le paso hacia ya un año, no debe ser nada fácil enterare que estas embarazada y esa misma noche perder a tu hijo, por ahí el dolor hubiera sido menos fuerte si ella no hubiera querido ese hijo, pero según había entendido yo, ella si quería tenerlo y la noticia la había hecho feliz.  
Nunca supe que fue lo que exactamente paso esa noche, lo único que mi padre nos había dicho que había rodado por las escaleras, pero siempre sentí que había algo más, algo de lo que mi papá nunca se entero.  
Sinceramente esperaba que alguna vez Bella confiara lo suficiente en mi para contarme todo lo que esa trágica noche paso, claro, suponiendo que era la misma Bella.

A las nueve y media de la noche me dispuse a bajar a comer, sabia que hacia una hora mi mamá había llegado a casa y mi papá aun no llegaba del hospital, baje corriendo, o mas bien como decían mis hermanos, danzando las escaleras y me encamine rapidamente en la cocina, Esme, mi mamá, esta de espaldas a mi, supongo yo que terminando la cena, me acerque a ella y le di un beso cariñoso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches, mamá...

-Buenas noches, cariño, ¿Como estuvo tu día?- Pregunto aun con sus manos preparando nuestra cena, le sonreí y me dispuse a contarle mi día

-Genial, hice una nueva amiga, realmente muy agradable, es un poco torpe, pero aun así una persona muy linda- Omití ciertos detalles, como que creía que era la chica de Forks, que me enamore a primera vista de su hermano, confiaba muchisimo en Esme y le contaba casi todo, pero aun no estaba preparada para admitirle a nadie, mas que a mis hermanos que me había enamorado de un completo extraño, bueno, no tanto, al menos sabia que se llamaba Jasper, era hermano de Bella y según entendí, no tenia novia, después de todo no era un completo extraño ¿No?.

-Me alegra muchisimo, Hija, espero conocerla algún día- Y estaba segura que la conocería, le sonreía y me senté en la barra de la cocina, dejando a un lado las sillas...

-Alice, para algo están las sillas- Dijo mi mamá mirándome con falso enojo.

-Lo sé, Ma, pero es mas cómoda la barra- Sonreí angelicalmente y me correspondió la sonrisa, antes de volver a centrar su vista en la cena- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-La verdad que sí, ¿Podrías ir poniendo la mesa?

-Claro- me baje de un salto de la barra y fui a hacer lo que me dijo Esme... Mientras me ocupaba de eso, me puse a pensar alguna forma de hacer que Bella, Emmet y Jasper y por supuesto mis dos hermanos me acompañaran al centro comercial el fin de semana, sabia que Rosalie no pondría mucha resistencia, le encantaba ir de compras, claro, de eso no había duda, pero según ella, ir de compras y ir de compras conmigo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes...  
Según ella, ir de compras era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, probarse zapatos, recorrer lentamente alas tiendas y elegir varios conjuntos, pero ir de compras con Alice (Osea yo), era una tortura china, probarse un millón de zapatos en tiempo record, recorrer as tiendas en tiempo record y comprar un millón de conjuntos, además de que le hacia dar vueltas por el Mall y entrar a las mismas tiendas ochocientas veces, todo eso según ella, por eso decía que salvo que sea un caso de urgencia no me acompañaria ni muerta, pero algún modo encontraría para que me acompañe...

Edward, bueno él era otro caso, entiendo que a los hombres no les guste ir con chicas al Mall, ya que eso de entrar a tiendas de mujeres, zapatos, ropa y ver como se prueban ochocientos trajes distintos no les gustaba y no tenían paciencia para ello, pero Edward pensaba igual que Rose, que ir conmigo era una tortura china, según mi hermanito, según decía él, no tendría problemas de acompañar a una chica al centro comercial y cargar sus bolsas "Pero una cosa muy distinta es acompañar a un duende hiperactivo que no se queda un minuto quieta y cargar las veinte bolsas que compra por tienda" palabras textuales de él...  
Debía admitir que adoraba la moda, las compras y todo lo relacionado, pero para mi gusto exageraban, no podía ser tan malo ir de compras conmigo ¿No?, Chasquee la lengua, no me importaba, conseguiría la manera de hacer que vallan y si conseguía que Bella valla estaba mas que segura que Edward iría, claro Rosalie era otro tema.

Una vez termine de bagar en mis pensamientos y de poner la mesa, me senté esperando que llegara mi papá y mis dos hermanos se dignaran a bajar, que por cierto no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia, Edward se sentó a mi lado y Rosalie frente a mi.

-Hey enana, ¿Hace mucho bajaste?-entrecerré lo ojos ante el apelativo que uso para mi. No era mi culpa que él sea un larguirucho

-No, Hace una media hora, Larguirucho- Río y despeino mi pelo, saque su mano de un manotazo y le gruñí-Hey, no toques mi pelo

-bueno, lo olvide- Si señores, odiaba que tocaran mi pelo, era algo sagrado para mi y no permitia que nadie que no sea yo pusieras sus manos en él, bueno excepto mi peluquero...

-Buenas noches, niños- la voz de Carlisle hizo que olvidara que Edward había tocado mi pelo, los tres le sonreímos y dijimos a coro

-Buenas noches, Papá

**Edward POV:  
**  
Luego de que Carlisle nos saludara se perdió por la puerta de la cocina, probablemente iba a saludar a Esme, desde que había llegado del conservatorio solo había bajado para saludar a mamá y luego había subido nuevamente a mi cuarto para seguir pensando en los ojos de esa chica a la cual solo conocía desde hace unas horas y no podía sacar ni un minuto de mi cabeza, realmente esos ojos eran algo que me habían atrapado completamente, eran hermoso y la tristeza en ellos en vez de opacarlos los hacia brillar mucho más. Nunca una mirada y unos ojos me habían parecido tan bonita, Tanya tenia los ojos azules y sin duda a mucha gente prefería los ojos claros, pero la mirada de Tanya no se parecía en absolutamente nada a la de Bella, la mirada de Tanya era fría y llena de soberbia, en cambio la mirada de Bella reflejaba todo lo que sentía, Cariño, amor, dolor, había podido ver todo eso en pocas horas y era algo que me dejaba fascinado, nunca vi una mirada que transmitiera tantas, pero tantas cosas.

Minutos después estábamos todos comiendo tranquilamente, mientras mi padre nos contaba su día de trabajo, por alguna extraña razón que yo no entendía Alice estaba meta dar saltitos en la silla, sabia que quería hablar de alguna cosa y si no me equivocaba era de nuestro día en el instituto, Carlisle, creo que coincidiendo con lo que yo pensaba una vez termino de contar su día nos hablo...

-¿Y qué tal su día chicos?- Alice salto aun más y empezó a hablar tomando ella la palabra, yo sonreí y la escuche.

-¡Genial!, estuvo genial, Edward y yo hicimos dos nuevos amigos, son realmente muy lindas personas por el poco tiempo que los tratamos, Emmet es un chico muy musculoso a primera vista parece intimidante pero realmente es como un osito de peluche gigante- Mis padres, Rosalie y yo reímos por la comparación, Alice siguió con su relato- Bella, bueno, ella es encantadora, realmente demasiado buena, media torpe, pero se nota que es una persona con muy buenos sentimientos

Los ojos de Carlisle brillaron cuando Alice menciono a Bella, me pregunte él por que, pero realmente no le di mucha importancia... Me di cuenta como Alice omitía su repentino enamoramiento hacia Jasper y por segundos me vi tentado a comentarlo solo para ver aunque sea una ves en mi vida a mi loca hermana un poco avergonzada, pero me contuve, mas que avergonzarse me mataría.  
Pero por supuesto, no omitió ciertas cosas que hubiera preferido que omitiera, como por ejemplo mi confusión, con Jasper y Bella o como Emmet quedo babeando practicamente por Rose, en ese punto mi hermana rubia mayor la fulmino con la mirada y mis padres se carcajearon de lo lindo.

Una vez que termine mi cena, me despedí de mis padres y mis hermanas y me fui a mi habitación, no tenia sueño, pero no quería seguir escuchando a Alice parloteando, realmente podía llegar a darte dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía. Y sabia que rosalie estaba usando todo su auto control para no ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca para callarla, desde que había empezado hablar no había parado y de eso ya hacia unos treinta minutos aproximadamente.  
Sonreí cuando llegue a la tranquilidad de mi cuarto y me deje caer pesadamente sobre mi cama mientras tomaba el control remoto de mi equipo de música y apretaba el botón de Play, "Claro de luna " de Debussy se hizo escuchar por cada centímetro de mi habitación llegando a mis oídos, amaba la música clásica... Era extremadamente relajante y luego de haber escuchado hablar a Alice lo necesitaba, Poco a poco la música hizo de las suyas y caí profundamente dormido...

**Emmet POV: **

Realmente había sido un día genial, bueno claro omitiendo la delicada forma que tuvo mi adorada hermana de despertarme, pero sacando eso, había sido un día espectacular. Primero en mi clase de Hip-Hop nos habían dado una lista de con algunos de los temas que bailaríamos este año y realmente la mayoría eran mis favoritos, Luego él almuerzo, sacando la parte en la que Bells no aparecía estuvo bastante agradable mientras Jasper y yo hablabamos de un partido de basquet, y bueno finalmente la mejor clase de ese día fue la de baile, sin ninguna duda, La verdad que la pequeña duende era realmente un personaje muy divertido y no le molestaban mis apodos, me había enterado de como Edward había creído que mis hermanos eran novio y realmente era demasiado gracioso, admitía que no nos parecíamos entre nosotros, pero jamas pensé que pudieran pensar eso y para terminar, sin duda la mejor pare de mi día, había sido en el estacionamiento, no pude evitar quedar babeando y con la boca abierta en cuanto vi a Rosalie la hermana de Edward y Alice, realmente era la chica más hermosa y perfecta que había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera todas esas chicas plásticas de cuerpos perfectos que salían en las revistas podían compararse con su belleza, se pelo rubio hasta mas abajo de su cintura, su piel blanca como la porcelana y podía apostar que igual de suave, su cuerpo, ¡Las cuervas que tenia!, y esos brillantes ojos azules que me dejaron loco. Jamas me había sentido y comportado de manera tan estúpida delante de una chica, siempre sabia que decir, y ellas caían rendidas a mis pies, pero sin duda esa chica tenia algo diferente, algo me impulsaba a querer algo mas que una simple conquista de un día con ella.

Esperaba poder compartir alguna clase con ella en el conservatorio, realmente estaría mas que encantado de compartir clase, asiento lo que sea con ella.

Al día siguiente mi delicada hermana, en vez de ponerse a saltar en mi cama para despertarme, me hecho un vaso de agua en la cara para que me despertara, en ese aspecto, osea, por sus tan sutiles formas de despertarme, odiaba que este volviendo a ser la misma Bella de antes, cosas como estas no las extrañaba de ella.  
Me levante gruñendo y me dirigí al baño a darme una rápida ducha, cuando fui a la cocina Bella no estaba allí, salude a Jasper y sin que le preguntara nada él me hablo.

-Volvió a tener pesadillas, la escuche despertarse a mitad de la noche- Nos preocupaban mucho las pesadillas de ella, por que por mas que no nos contara de que se trataran, la escuchábamos gritar por las noches y sabíamos que era sobre su hijo/a, todavía a pesar de haber pasado un año, tenia ganas de ir a Forks y matar a golpes al maldito de James, solo no lo hacia por que no quería que Bells sufriera mas de lo que lo hacia, por que era un hecho que si lo golpeaba yo iría a parar a la cárcel y eso a mi hermana la pondría peor y por mas que Jasper era el mas tranquilo, sabia que también pensaba igual que yo.

James había sido un gran error en la vida de mi hermana, una etapa todavía sin cerrar, era como la espina de una rosa clavandose sin preámbulos en el corazón roto de ella, una piedra en el camino con la que ella, como de costumbre, tropezó y cayó.

-Hey, ¿Nos vamos?- la mire y asentí, sin decir nada salimos del apartamento y nos dirigimos al conservatorio.

**Bella POV:**

Luego de que llegáramos al instituto los tres nos separamos, Jasper tenia clase de canto y Emmet, no tenia ni la menor idea, no había querido decirme, en fin por ahí tenia algún placer oculto por alguna clase y no quería que nos entráramos, mientras que yo, bueno, tenia clase de piano avanzado, por clase no había mas de cinco alumnos según me había explicado el profesor-debido a las distracciones y el nivel de concentración que se necesitaba- me sorprendió muchisimo que uno de mis cuatro compañeros fuera Edward y realmente ese detalle me alegro mucho por alguna razón, cuando había entrado al aula él miraba distraido hacia otro lado, yo sigilosamente me senté a su lado sin hacer ruido y le había dado un beso en la mejilla- Fue un tono impulso- del cual me arrepentí en cuanto separare mis labios de su mejilla y el se volteo sorprendido, él sonrojo por mi parte no tardo en llegar y contra todo pronostico de mi parte, ,el me sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

En las tres horas que duraba la clase no hablamos, ambos prestábamos demasiada atención a lo que decía el profesor o a las interpretaciones que hacían nuestros compañeros- Sí, tuvimos que pasar uno por uno y tocar una pieza, ya sea nuestra o de algún compositor conocido- cuando fue el turno de Edward preste más atención que al resto de los alumnos, me intrigaba saber que tan bien tocaba - No por nada estaba en clase avanzada ¿No?-. Toco auna melodía bellisima que no reconocí así que supuse era suya, llena de sentimientos y sobre todo amor, cuando termino lo seguí mirando y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, una sonrisa que yo sabia, hace mucho tiempo no regalaba a nadie, él me devolvió la mirada y cuando vio mi sonrisa sus ojos brillaron con un brillo extraño que no supe descifrar.

Luego de que el profesor lo felicitara, me llamo, era mi turno... Me dirigí allí y me senté en el banquillo del piano blanco y sin pensar que melodía era, empecé a tocar, segundos después caí en cuenta de que melodía era, era una de las que había compuesto no hacia demasiado tiempo, solo hacia unos pocos meses, la suave y triste melodía reflejaba todo el dolor que había sentido durante los meses después de mi perdida, reflejaban, mi amor, mi odio, mi dolor y mi culpa. No sentí las lágrimas mientras estas corrían por mis ojos, pero sabia que estaban allí. No sabia con exactitud por que había tocado esa melodía, si sabia que terminaria llorando, pero algo me impulso a hacerlo y derramando esas lágrimas, después de tantos meses llorando, por primera vez me senti un poco mejor.

Una vez que toque la nota final, me quede sentada allí y seque mis lagrimas, senti el silencio de los cinco espectadores- Entre ellos el profesor- y sus miradas puestas en mi, luego de limpiar mis lágrimas, me volví, ninguno dije nada y por un momento tuve miedo que la melodía hubiera sonado horrible, pero mi profesor me demostró lo contrario.

-Issabella, es una canción magnifica, ¿Es tuya?- Asentí, sin poder hablar aun, no mire hacia donde estaba Edward, después de todo, con esta canción demostraba que tan rota estaba por dentro y era un poco incomodo para mi. Luego de felicitarme por mi melodía me senté al lado de Edward, pude sentir su mirada intensa sobre mi, pero aun no me gire a verlo.

La clase se dio por finalizada y camine hacia la salida del salón con Edward a mi lado, una vez fuera él me hablo...

-Realmente fue, Fue asombrosa, triste pero sin duda asombrosa- Lo mire y le sonreí con timidez, aun incomoda

-Gracias, a mi me encanto tu melodía ¿Es tuya?

-si, la hice para mi madre...- me dijo sonriendo

-Es realmente hermosa- Me agradeció y seguimos caminando, agradecí profundamente que no halla preguntado para quien era mi melodía o él por que era tan triste, sabia que ellos sabian que algo me había pasado, sabia que mis ojos eran fáciles de leer y la tristeza estaba mas que palpable en mi...


	7. Broken Heart

**La Vida Sigue:**

_**Capitulo 7: **_**Broken Heart**

_**[ There is life even after a broken heart, You can fight the pain from a broken heart broken heart]**__**  
**__[__" Hay Vida Incluso Después de un Corazón Roto, se Puede Luchar contra el Dolor de Un Corazón Roto, Corazón Roto" ]_

**Edward POV:**

Realmente la melodía que había tocado Bella era una de las más hermosa que había escuchado, estaba llena de sentimientos, aunque era muy triste, el verla derramar lágrimas mientras tocaba hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, no me había gustado verla así, me rompía el corazón y no sabia el por que...

Cuándo volvió a mi lado no me miro, por más que yo mantenía mi insistente mirada en ella, solo se dedico a mantener la vista puesta en el frente.

No entendía como una persona tan frágil a simple vista podía guardar tanto dolor dentro suyo, quería saber todo lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, pensaba, todo, Bella se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en mi obsesión, pero para saber todo lo que le pasaba no la presionaría, dejaría que ella confiara en mi y que ella misma me dijera lo que le pasaba.

Otra cosa que me había sorprendido de ella hoy, bueno dos cosas, primero cuando entro a la clase y me dio ese beso en la mejilla, me había sorprendido, pero luego también me sorprendió el hecho de cuando termine de tocar mi melodía la mire y me sonrió como hasta ahora no lo había hecho- Aunque nos conocíamos de hace un día- las sonrisas que hasta el momento me habían regalado, parecían forzadas y no llegaban a sus ojos y por primera ves, esa sonrisa si había llegado a sus ojos y me encantaba.

Cuando salimos de la clase le dije cuanto me había gustado su melodía, ella me devolvió el cumplido y le conté que la había compuesto para mi madre, no pregunte nada, por que sabia que no tenia ningún derecho de hacerlo y por que la incomodaría, le daría su tiempo como ya dije, solo esperaría a que ella decidiera confiarme lo que tanto dolor le causaba.

Caminamos por varios de los pasillos del conservatorio en silencio, un silencio realmente cómodo, ambos teníamos la próxima clase- que era canto- juntos, realmente me agradaba compartir clases con Bella y más saber que la mayoría seria en su compañía.

Llegamos a la clase y nos sentamos juntos en uno de los lugares del fondo de la clase, no había casi nadie todavía, aproveche para hablar un rato con Bella y poder conocer algo mas sobre ella. Realmente quedaban varios minutos para que empiecen las clases.

-¿Bella?- La llame, me miro interrogante

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?- vaciló un poco;

-Bien, empieza voz...

-Bueno, mm, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunté, es que sinceramente me parecía una chica de diecisiete años.

-Dieciocho, por cumplir diecinueve en pocos días. Mi turno, ¿Vos cuántos años tenes?- Preguntó

-Diecinueve cumplidos hace pocos meses- asintió y me sonrió, era mi turno - ¿Color favorito?

- Se podría decir que verde- vi como un rubor cubría sus mejillas, me pregunte el por qué, pero no le di importancia, durante el juego de las preguntas, me entere que al igual que a mi le gustaba la música clásica y varios grupos que teníamos en común, sus libros favoritos, no quiso decirme cuando cumplía años, me confeso que odiaba cumplirlos, y mientras menos gente supiera cuando los cumplía mejor, me dijo que además de la música, le gustaba mucho escribir. en fin, conocí varias cosas de ella y le conté varios de mis gusto, me sorprendió ya que teníamos bastantes cosas en común y me puso feliz. Fuimos interrumpidos por el profesor entrando al aula y presentándose, se llamaba Alec Vulturi, si no me equivocaba era primo o hermano de nuestro profesor de baile, tenían maso menos la misma regla, salvo por que el daba cinco minutos después de empezada la clase para que lleguen sus alumnos, después de esos cinco minutos no permitia la entrada de nadie. Practicamente fue lo mismo que las demás clases, dijo su forma de evaluar y que cada dos o tres meses debiamos presentar una canción en el auditorio, así sea solista o en dúos, que eso se decidiría con el correr de las clases. La clase se dio por terminada y nos dirigimos a la cafetería comer y encontrarnos con nuestros hermanos, quería invitarla a sentarse en nuestra mesa, pero había algo que me lo impedía, así que no lo hice, entramos y vi en la mesa de siempre a mi hermana Alice sacudiendo sus manos en el aire llamándonos, ya que Jasper y Emmet estaban con ella y con Rosalie, sonreí, después de todo Bella se sentaría en nuestra mesa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa luego de haber ido por nuestra comida, Alice no paraba de parlotear mientras nosotros nos reíamos de sus ocurrencias, realmente era, una loca sin remedio, y como no, tuvo que sacar un tema odioso, al menos para mi.

-Y como son tan buenos, la semana que viene, el viernes me van a acompañar al centro comercial, yo y Rose la miramos con horror, Bella puso cara de desagrado, Emmet se rió y Jasper, él enseguida dijo que no tenia problema, Alice lo miro encantada

-Realmente, paso Alice, odio ir de compras- Dijo Bella, Alice la miro con carita de perro degollado

- Por favor, por favor, Bells, te prometo que solo serán unas pocas horas y nos divertiremos.- El almuerzo paso así, tratando de convencernos a todos de que la acompañaramos salvo a Jasper. Finalmente al final del almuerzo, nos termino convenciendo, yo accedí luego de que Bella aceptara, y Emmet lo hizo apenas Rose se dio por vencida, bueno al menos no seria el único en soportar la tortura.

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

Por favor, díganme como yo accedí de ir de compras con Alice, ¿Yo?, justamente yo, dios ese duendecillo tenia un poder increíble sobre las personas, al menos me relajaba el hecho que no seria yo sola.

Me había gustado jugar con Edward a las veinte preguntas, al principio dude por que no sabia lo que preguntaría, pero simplemente fueron preguntas sobre nuestros gustos, teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Me había sorprendido que Jasper allá accedido tan rápido al pedido de Alice de ir de compras, era raro, no solía ser muy dado con las personas que no conocía y veía un brillo extraño en su mirada cuando le hablaba o la miraba, un brillo que nunca antes le había visto, yo estaba más que segura que Alice estaba loca por mi hermano, me lo demostraba la forma en la que se ponía cuando lo veía, o como se alegro cuando dije que no era mi novio, realmente, si algún día formaban una pareja me encantaría tener de cuñada a Alice.

Luego del almuerzo, me despedi de todos, ya que yo no tenia ninguna clase más, los demás si, me dirigí al jeep de Emmet a esperarlos a que salieran de clases. Una ves alli, saque de mi mochila mi Laptop, hace muchisimo tiempo no la usaba y mucho menos miraba mi correo, me conecte a mi Msn y de allí entre a mi correo, realmente sin prestar atención a mis contactos conectados, al ver que no tenia ningún correo importante cerre la bandeja de entrada y me concentre a ver quienes tenia online, Vi a Jessica, Lauren, dos chicas que realmente deteste durante mi estancia en Forks, seguí mirando.

Mi corazón se paro para luego empezar a latir freneticamente, me temblaban las manos y las lágrimas luchaban por deslizarse por mis mejillas, no podía, no, no podía ser el, El odio invadió cada partícula de mi piel y me dieron ganas de abrir una conversación y decirle todo lo que se merecía, pero me contuve, lo mejor seria eliminarlo, cliquee su nombre y cuando estaba por sacarlo de mis contactos salto que me estaba hablando.

me debatí durante unos minutos o no si leer o no lo que me puso, finalmente lo hice;

_**James Dice (13:10 ): **__Isabella, ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?, no te volví a ver después de nuestra ruptura._

la sangre me hervía, como podía ser tan cínico, no quería contestar, no quería hablarle, pero volvió a hablar.

_**James Dice (13:13): **__Oh, vamos Amor, ¿Estas enojada?, fue lo mejor, ese bastardo te habría arruinado la vida_

Eso si no lo podía dejar pasar, como se podía ser tan insensible.

_**Bella Dice (13:14): **__No me digas amor, ¿Fue lo mejor?, para vos habrá sido lo mejor, sos un asesino, y era problema mio si me arruinaba la vida o no, sos una basura, jamás, en mi vida te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste, espero no verte nunca más, por que me importa muy poco lo que pase y te mataría con mis propias manos._

_**James Dice (13:14): **__Ja, por favor Isabella, ambos sabemos que no es verdad y con respecto a no verme más, al contrario de vos, yo muero por volver a verte. Y tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto nos vamos a volver a ver._

_**Bella Dice (13:16):**_ _Dios no lo permita, mientras más lejos estés de mi mejor_

_**James Dice (13:17) :**__ Ya lo creo, por eso huiste junto a tus hermanos, pero no te sirve de mucho huir, es irremediable que nos volvamos a ver, hermosa, acordarte lo que te digo, pronto, muy pronto, nos vamos a ver, nos vemos Cariño, cuidate y hasta pronto._

_**James ha cerrado sesión **_

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sus palabras no me presagiaban nada bueno, no podría ser bueno el volver a verlo, cerré la laptop y la deje a un lado, subí mis piernas y las envolví con mis brazos mientras enterraba mi cabeza en ellas, llore, de miedo, odio, no me podía estar pasando esto, justo cuando empezaba a superar lo que me había pasado él tenia que reaparecer, tenia que venir a amargarme mas mi vida, . No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando solo que no me podía calmar y mi cuerpo cada vez se agitaba más por el llanto, quería gritar, patalear, despertar de esta horrible pesadilla que no tenia fin ¿Es que acaso siempre iba a ser así? ¿Es qué no tenia derecho a olvidar, a sanar?

Seguía llorando cuando sentí a alguien sentándose a mi lado en el poco espacio que dajaba y abrazándome, desenterre mi cabeza de mis rodillas para ver quien era. Edward, solté mis rodillas bajándolas y me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello , me sentó sobre su regazo mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por mi espalda para tranquilizarme, me abrace mas cerca de el mientras los sollozos seguían saliendo, no podía calmarme, quería pero no podía, mi corazón cada vez estaba más y más roto, odiaba que James tuviera tanto poder sobre mi, que me hiciera sentir tan insignificante.

-Sh, Bella, por favor, Calmate- Me rogaba Edward mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda

-¿Po-r Q-ue No Pu-ed-o sim-pl-eme-nte ol-vid-ar? - dije con la vos entrecortada, no me importaba estar diciendo cosas que no tenia que decir, no a él- ¿P-or qu-e l-e gus-ta arrui-narme la vi-da?

-Sh, tranquila Bella, te prometo que todo va a pasar, te lo prometo- Me calme poco a poco, hasta terminar solamente soltando débiles sollozos. Sentí otros brazos separarme de Edward y me di cuenta que era Emmet.

-¿Que te paso?- Me pregunto abrazándome fuertemente

-James- Respondí ya más calmada pero con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué con él?- Preguntó con furia, le señale la laptop y el la agarro, supe que me había entendido por que empezó a buscar y se quedo leyendo, vi también como cada vez se ponía más furioso y Edward nos miraba sin entender nada.

-Te juro que si se te vuelve a acercar lo mato- Dijo mi hermano.

* * *

_Holaa!... Em,, siento mucho la demora, primero no me llegaba inspiración y hace dias que quiero escribir, pero diga mos que el Fucking colegio no me dejo, estoy llena de trabajos practicos, orales, pruebas y tarea, realmente frustrante, pero hoy me salve, como me siento mal no fui al cole y pude escribir ^.^... Realmente no es la gran cosa el capi, solo que aparece James y Edward consola a Bells (L)... chan chan, Maldito de James, _

_Una duda, ¿les gustaria un POV de James?, aclaro, no se cuando iria, osea, si iria en el prox cap o cuando reaparesca, claro si es que quieren, realmente a mi me da igual, lo que quieran ustedes, si quieren avisenmen ^.^._

_Wii, gracias por los Reviews, no son muchas mis lectoras, pero igual me pone feliz que la lean... En fin... Me tengo que ir, me duele demasiado la espalda.. _

Tratare de subir pronto -.-

_Besos, cuidensen!!_

_¡Tatty!_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_ :D


	8. Company

**Capitulo 8: Company**

**Edward POV:**

Había salido antes de lo previsto de mi clase ya que nuestra profesora tenia que irse debido a una emergencia, decidí ir al estacionamiento donde yo sabia que estaría Bella, durante toda la clase había estado ridículamente ansioso por estar con ella, hablar, era estúpido, si, pero no sabia que me pasaba, Bella Swan definitivamente había llegado para poner mi mundo de cabeza, jamas me había preocupado tanto por una chica como lo hacia con ella, jamas nadie me había atraído tanto como lo había hecho ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, en clase de guitarra.

Nunca, pero absolutamente nunca, había querido ganarme la confianza de alguien como lo quería con ella. Pero por sobre todo, ni una sola vez en mis diecinueve años de vida, una mujer - Salvo mis hermanas y mi madre- había hecho que sintiera esa calidez que me embargaba el pecho cada vez que estaba con ella.

Y todo este asunto realmente y a pesar de todo me asustaba, por que no hacia mas de dos días que la conocía.

Isabella Swan era un misterio para mi, un misterio que realmente quería descubrir.

Al pensar que no la vería por cuatro largos días me ponía insoportable, sí, no la vería ya que solo teníamos clases en el conservatorio los días Lunes, martes y miércoles, los demás no.

Debido a la concentración que tenia en mis propios pensamientos, a penas me di cuenta que ya estaba en el estacionamiento, busque con la mirada el enorme jeep de Emmet y lo localice a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, divise a Bella enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas al tiempo que sus brazos abrazaban a las mismas y a pesa de la distancia pude ver como su frágil cuerpo se convulsionaba desesperadamente.

La misma sensación que en la mañana, pero más potente me afligió. Mi corazón se redujo, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero desde hoy me debastaba ver a Bella llorar, una persona como ella no debería sufrir tanto, nadie debería hacer sufrir a un ángel como el que era ella.

Corrí practicamente hasta el Jeep y de un salto estuve sentado a su lado y la abrace contra mi, al sentir mis brazos alrededor de ella me miro y se aferro a mi fuertemente, la senté sobre mi regazo, mientras sollozaba descontroladamente, no pude más que acariciar su espalda y decir algunas suaves palabras para que se tranquilizara, las ganas de llorar me embargaron a mi también, sus sollozos eran demasiado desgarradores para cualquiera que los escucharas.

-¿Po-r Q-ue No Pu-ed-o sim-pl-eme-nte ol-vid-ar? - Me empezó a decir entre sollozos y aferrandose más a mi abrazo- ¿P-or qu-e l-e gus-ta arrui-narme la vi-da?-

Queriendo o no, me estaba dando una pista de lo que le causaba tanta tristeza y desesperación, sin darse cuenta estaba dandome un poco de información, al menos sabia que alguien era el causante de su sufrimiento, de esa tristeza tan grande que veía durante todo el día en sus ojos y que no la dejaba vivir en paz.

seguí dándole palabras de aliento rogándole que se calmara y poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse mientras trazaba con mi dedos formas invisibles en su espalda.

Sentí como alguien la arrancaba de mi abrazo, pero no de forma brusca, cuando mire, vi a Emmet abrazándola fuertemente al tiempo que le preguntaba

-¿Qué te paso?

-James- Respondió Bella simplemente y agradecí tener al menos una pista más, saber quien era la basura que hacia llorar a alguien tan frágil como ella, que a simple vista parecía un muñeca de porcelana que al simple golpe puede romperse en mil pedazos. Sentí ganas de cruzarme a ese tal James y hacerle sentir con dolor físico el dolor que estaba sintiendo Bella en ese momento.

-¿Qué con él?- Escuche preguntar a su hermano, vi como señalaba su laptop y Emmet la tomaba y la abría, luego comento a cliquear y finalmente lo vi leyendo, la expresión de furia se acrecento, si es que eso era posible, no entendía lo que pasaba y me frustraba, ¡Quería saber que era lo que tanto la lastimaba!, ¿Era mucho pedir?. "Paciencia, tarde o temprano te lo confiara" Malditas voces que creen tener la razón en todo.

-Te juro que si se te vuelve a acercar lo mato- Murmuro con rabia y odio Emmet, el tono de su voz y su mirada me daban a entender que no eran simples palabras, que por protegerla seria capaz de hacerlo y algo dentro mio me dijo que yo también haría cualquier cosa por que Bella estuviera bien, por protegerla.

No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rose hasta que esta abrazo a Bella con fuerza, supuse que había llegado junto con Emmet. No miento si digo que me sorprendió, Rosalie no era afectiva, ni de transmitir apoyo con gente que apenas conocía,- No era una mala persona, solo le costaba tomar confianza, confiar- Supuse que como nos había pasado a Alice y a mi, se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era Bella.

Al verlas así, abrazadas, podía asegurar que ellas dos, junto con Alice serian muy buenas amigas. Las deje de mirar y me dirigí al lado de Emmet que tenia la cabeza baja y tiraba de su cabello desesperado, palmee su hombro izquierdo dándole ánimos y me miro.

-¿Quién es James?- No pude evitar preguntar eso

-Es el ex novio de Bella- supongo que vio mi pregunta en mis ojos por que rápidamente dijo- Es una historia que solo le compete a Bella contar- Asentí entendiendo.

No podía quejarme, sin hacer esfuerzos sabia más de lo que hubiera pensado, varias ideas se cruzaron en mi cabeza, como que ese James la dejo, pero no, era demasiado su dolor como para algo tan simple.

Podía ser que la allá engañado, decidí no seguir cavilando, no me llevaba a ningún lado, solo aumentaba mi ansiedad y mi confusión.

Minutos después llegaron Jasper y Alice, Jasper al enterarse de lo que había pasado y con la simple mención de el tal James, explote en furia, grito unas cuantas maldiciones en voz alta y finalmente se acerco a su hermana prometiéndole lo mismo que instantes atrás le había prometido Emmet, a pesar de tener algunas pistas de lo que podía haber pasado, me frustraba el hecho de ser participe de la escena y no tener ni idea de la razón de tanto odio, tanto dolor.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo más en el estacionamiento, pronto ellos tres se fueron despidiendose y Ella agrediéndome, y mis hermanas y yo también nos fuimos, Rosalie y Alice en el BMW de la primera y yo en mi Volvo, durante todo el camino a mi casa la imagen de ella llorando, destrozada no salia de mi cabeza. Las ganas de estar con ella a cada momento me invadieron, asiendo que me asuste. _¿Qué eran todas esas cosas que me hacía sentir Bella Swan? _.

**Emmet POV:**

El odio que sentía por James no tenia medida, no entendía realmente como una persona puede disfrutar tanto dañando a los demás, reabriendo una herida que tratas de cerrar.

Me mataba terriblemente volver a ver a mi hermana tan destrozada, solo podía rogar que por culpa de ese hijo de puta no volviera a su estado de hace poco tiempo atrás, no después de todo lo que nos costo sacarla.

Con Bella gracias a dios más calmada nos dirigimos a casa, una ves que llegamos me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida abrazada fuertemente a Jasper, la bajamos y la subimos a su habitación, una vez que mi hermano la recosto en su cama, fuimos y nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala en silencio, yo decidí romperlo.

-No podemos dejarla sola, no podemos correr el riesgo de que él se aparezca y le haga algo

- Lo se, pero tampoco podemos estar tras ella todo el día como guarda espaldas, le molestaria demasiado- Respondió él.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda Rose, Edward y Alli, osea que cuando nosotros no estemos le hagan compañía- le dije casi suplicando- Realmente no quiero que se funda nuevamente en una depresión.

-Yo tampoco, pero no se si van a aceptar, ellos tienen una vida y más al no poder decirles el por que de tantas precauciones.

-Para mi van a aceptar, a pesar de ser solo dos días que la conocen, le tomaron mucho cariño, basta ver como la abrazo Edward y Rosalie- Jasper suspiro, me dijo que en cuanto pudieran hablaríamos con ellos, pero claro, Bella no podía estar presente, así que tendría que ser cuando ella estuviera en alguna clase, o decirle a alguno de ellos y que se lo consultaran a sus hermanos.

Realmente esperaba que nos ayudaran, no quería que Isabella este sola, Jasper en cualquier momento empezaría a trabajar y realmente me preocupaba que pase demasiado tiempo a solas, por más de un años había estado encerrada, sola, en su dolor.

No quería que por un mínimo descuido eso volviera a pasar.

Pero en cierta forma algo me decía que con la ayuda de los hermanos Cullen , Bella volvería a ser un poco de lo que alguna vez fue.

Quería que mi hermana fuera feliz, que encontrara alguien que la quisiera- No como James-, Pero también sabia que no le sería fácil volver a abrirse con alguien de esa forma.

**Bella POV:**

Habían pasado dos días desde que James me había hablado, al día siguiente de eso cuando llegue al conservatorio Edward se mostró muy sobre protector conmigo y no se separaba de mi, no me incomodaba, al contrario, su compañía era una de las pocas cosas que quisiera tener todo el día, su mirada me transmitía una paz infinita, paz que hacia demasiado tiempo no sentía, me alegraba ver que alguien además de mis hermanos se preocupaba realmente por mi, una preocupación y un trato amable que jamas recibi de James.

No tenían punto de comparación entre ambos, eran polos opuestos al máximo, James era frío, serio, casi nada cariñoso y con un carácter explosivo.

En cambio, Edward, siendo solo mi amigo, era dulce, compañero, protector y muy amable.

Realmente me hacía sentir como jamas me sentí con él, ni con nadie más, agradecía muchisimo como era conmigo, no todo el mundo sin apenas conocerte es así, más bien al principio siempre están a la defensiva, al menos hasta que te conocen.

Alice, ella también me transmitía mucha confianza, su carácter era tan alegre como el de Emmet y era muy hiper activa, no podía estar un minuto quieta, me extraño que fuera una de las pocas que no me estuviera encima preguntándome si estaba bien, como lo hacían Rose y Edward, al contrario, ella al verme me había sonreído y dicho que esperaba que pasara pronto. Como si supiera que era lo que me pasaba, como si supiera todo de mi...

era jueves y me encontraba en mi casa, Emmet se había ido al trabajo y Jasper estaba por salir, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego salio por la puerta, me senté en el sillón dispuesta a mirar un poco de tele, deje un canal en el que están dando una película animada, no era que me apasionara, pero realmente no sabía que hacer, durante los próximos días hasta el lunes no teníamos que ir al conservatorio estaba por la mitad de la película cuando sonó el timbre, mire el reloj extrañada, eran las seis de la tarde, me pare y fui a ver quien era, al mirar por la mirilla me encontré con la figura de Rose fuera, abrí y la mire sorprendida.

-Hola, Bella- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, Rose, ¿Quieres pasar?- me hice a un lado

-Si no estas ocupada

-No lo estoy no te preocupes, pasa- Entramos y nos sentamos en los sillones- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Nada, simplemente estaba sola en mi casa, Edward salio a comprar un par de discos y Alice al centro comercial y como hoy Emmet y Jasper me comentaron que se iban supuse que también estabas sola y decidí venir a verte- Me sonrió encogiendose de hombros, le devolví la sonrisa.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Había ido a casa de Bella por lo que nos había pedido Emmet y Jasper, aunque más bien lo hacía por propio gusto, realmente quería conocerla más, con muy pocas personas me pasaba el tomar confianza desde el principio, realmente cuando se trataba de personas tenia un sexto sentido y Bella me parecía maravillosa, con todos sus misterios y todo.

Luego de estar viendo un poco la película me mostró su cuarto, luego hablamos allí por largo rato, me contó que anteriormente vivía en Forks, yo le conté que hacia un año había vivido en Port Ángeles cerca de allí. Me hablo sobre sus padres, que aun los extrañaba, me contó que habían muerto en un accidente de auto y que por esa razón no le gustaba manejar, le pregunte si había tenido novio en Forks, solo me contesto que sí y rápidamente me cambio el tema.

Supuse que la razón de tantos problemas seria él, o esa relación, no insistí, en su momento si ella quería nos contaría sobre ello.

hablando se hicieron las ocho de la noche me pidió que me quedara a cenar, debido a que sus hermanos no llegarían hasta las diez, acepte gustosa y llame a casa para avisarles a mis hermanos.

_-¡Hola!-_ Chilló mi hermana del otro lado, aleje el teléfono de mi oreja

-Alli, podrías no chillar de esa forma.

_-Rose, lo siento, no me di cuenta- la _escuche soltar una risita.

-Como sea, solo llamaba para que le avises a mamá que me quedo a comer en lo de Bella- Le dije

_-Me ofenden, ustedes divirtiendose y no nos invitan-_ reclamo con voz falsamente dolida, lo que significaba _**"Dile a Bella que vamos para allí"**_

-¿Bella? ¿Pueden venir Alice y Edward?- Le pregunte, ella asintió desde la cocina.- De acuerdo Alice, si quieren vengan.

_-Perfecto, en menos de veinte minutos estamos allí, te quiero, Bye...- _Y colgó.


	9. photographs

_**Photographs**_

_[__... "Hay un pasado que se fue para siempre, pero hay un futuro que todavía es nuestro" F. William Robertson. __]_

**Edward POV:**

estaba recostado en mi cama, descansando mi cabeza contra la almohada, y manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, mientras que la suave música clásica flotaba en el aire, estaba en verdadera paz y cada tanto la imagen de Bella venía a mi cabeza, esa sonrisa tan sincera que me había regalado en clase de piano, esa sonrisa que sin duda de ahora en adelante sería mi favorita. Seguía sin saber el por que de que desde que ella había llegado, mi mundo se había puesto patas para arriba.

Pero sinceramente, no me importaba el por que, en compañía de ella me sentía completo, feliz.

Aun con mis ojos cerrados, sentí la puerta abrirse, pero no los abrí, preferí fingir estar dormido, no quería salir de la pequeña burbuja en la que me había encerrado. Sentí como se hundía lentamente el colchón a mi lado, pero seguí fingiendo dormir... Lo próximo que sentí fue a alguien, dar saltos arriba de mi cama haciendo que mi cuerpo se moviera bruscamente, gruñí, mataría a Alice si seguía haciendo eso.

-vamos, Edward... abre los ojos, ya se que no estas dormido, arriba, vamos a salir- dijo la duendecillo, dejandose caer sentada sobre mi estomago y por ende, dejandome sin respiración.

-Alice, no me apetece salir y por favor sal de mi cuarto- le informé una vez recuperado el aire, hablándole bien clarito, sinceramente no tenía ganas de salir

-Auch, que pena, tendré que ir a lo de Bella, yo sola- Al escuchar el nombre Bella, abrí mis ojos de golpe y la mire sonreirme- Así que, ¿No vienes?

-Esperame abajo, en cinco minutos estoy- Le dije levantandome de mi cama y empujándola fuera, ella sonrió ampliamente y se alejo dando saltitos, yo apague mi equipo y tome una campera negra con una franje roja en las mangas y salí de mi habitación apagando la luz. ¿Desde que momento Bella se volvió mi debilidad?... "Desde el primer momento que la viste", resonó una voz en mi cabeza.

Ya camino a casa de Bella, en mi volvo, Alice, que se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, no borraba su sonrisa de su cara, sonrisa que sinceramente me estaba cansando y cambiando mi humor. ¿Tanto se habían notado las ganas que tenía de verla?, bueno lo admito, era muy obvio, pero podría al menos hacer de cuenta que no se avivo.

Diez minutos después de haber salido de nuestra casa, aparque frente a la dirección que me había dicho mi hermana, era un muy bonito edificio, mire a mi enana hermana, bajar con toda su gracia del auto y dando un fuerte suspiro baje y la seguí rumbo al edificio donde vivía Bella.

Luego de subir al tercer piso, mi hermana paro frente a una puerta que sería la de Emmet, jasper y ella, dio suaves toques y del otro lado se escucharon pasos acercándose a abrir, sonreí ansiosamente queriendo verla aun cuando ayer la había visto, la puerta se abrió dejandome ver a Rosalie, la mire fijo, nadie me había dicho que mi otra hermana se encontraba allí, se hizo a un lado dejandonos pasar.

-Bella enseguida viene, esta en su habitación buscando unas fotos de Emmet y Jasper de cuando eran chicos- lo dijo mirándome a mi, ¿Tan predecible era?, me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupado y entre al departamento, apenas puse un pie allí un delicioso olor me recibió.

-¿Qué están cocinando?- pregunté

-la pregunta sería, qué esta cocinando Bella, no olvidemos que yo no se cocinar, hermanito y sinceramente no tengo la menor idea- me dijo Rosalie, reí por su comentario y me senté en uno de los sillones.

Se escucho un fuerte ruido seguido de una maldición por parte de Bella, me levante de un salto y me dirigí hacía donde se había escuchado el ruido, la puerta estaba abierta y la habitación era de un color verde manzana, busque con mi mirada a Bella y la encontré tirada en el suelo con una caja encima de ella y varios albumes a su costado, me acerque hacia donde estaba y me hinqué a su lado

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupado sacándole la caja - ahora vacía- de encima

-Sí, solo mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, pero estoy bien- se sentó sobre el piso y empezó a apilar a su lado los distintos albumes, la ayude tomando algunos entre mi brazo derecho y luego de que ella tomara los otros le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ala acepto y nuevamente sentí una extraña corriente recorrerme, una vez estuvo con sus pies firmes sobre el suelo, me soltó la mano y me sonrió en agradecimiento. Me guió fuera del cuarto hacía el living donde mis hermanas estaban sentadas, mirándonos

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Alice

-Sí, solo una pequeña caída

Nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba frente a mis hermanas y Bella me saco los albumes del brazo, tendiéndolos todos por la pequeña mesita que había allí

-Bien, Rose quería ver fotos de cuando eramos más chicos y o tan chicos ¿Les molesta?- preguntó ella, yo negué con la cabeza, al contrarió, quería ver como era Bella cuando chica. -Perfecto, entonces empecemos por este álbum, son todas fotos de cuando eramos practicamente bebes hasta los tres años o un poco más

El álbum era de un color azul cielo y en letras cursivas estaba escrito, "Isabella, Emmet y Jasper, mis tres soles", abrió el álbum y en la primer página del mismo se podían ver tres fotos puestas en sixac, la primer foto era de un bebé bastante gordito y adorable, su pelo negro delataba a Emmet, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos mirando fijamente a la cámara.

La segunda foto era de Jasper, era bastante parecida a la foto de Emmet, solo que él tenia sus ojos entreabiertos, como si se estuviera quedando dormido y uno de sus pequeños dedos lo tenia en su boca.

-¡Hay! ¡Es un amor!- exclamó Alice, reprimí una risa y vi a Bella sonreír tenuemente. Y finalmente, la última foto de la página y la que más quería ver, la de mí Bella,

estaba recostada de lado, con sus ojitos cerrados, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y una ella sonrisita se posaba en sus labios, aun dormida y de bebe era adorable, me sorprendió ver que su pelo era de un tono más rojizo que chocolate.

-Hermosa- murmure tan bajito que dude que me hayan escuchado...

siguen pasando las paginas del álbum, pero me enamore de una foto en especial, tendría unos cinco o cuatro años, estaba sentada en el pasto, miraba a la cámara con los ojos llorosos, un puchero en sus labios y sus mejillas rojas, tenia el pelo recogido en dos coletas, que la hacían verse muy tierna.

-¿Estabas por llorar?- Pregunte viendo la foto, ella asintió sonriendo- ¿Por qué?

-Según me dijeron, no me gustaban las dos coletas- dijo ella riendo, le sonreí mientras ella seguía pasando las páginas.

Bella luego de un rato, se fue a la cocina a según ella terminar de cocinar, nos dijo que miráramos las fotos, Alice y Rose agarraron un álbum, yo agarre otro, a medida que empecé a pasar las páginas me di cuenta que eran de las fotos más recientes, que no tenían muchos años, por ahí no habían sido tomadas, mucho más que dos años atrás.

Pasando las distintas páginas, llegue a una en la que aparecía Bella con un chico rubio que la tenía abrazada desde atrás por la cintura y recargaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, Bella tenía una radiante sonrisa, mientras que él, permanecia serio mirando la cámara, en esa misma página había otra foto de ellos dos, solo que el verla me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, él la tenía cargada en brazos y ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello al tiempo que unía sus labios con los de él.

Me levante del sillón sin saber muy bien lo que hacía y aun con el álbum en la mano me dirigí hacía la cocina, donde pude verla muy concentrada preparando algo.

-Bella...- La llame, ella giro la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa, no se la devolví

-¿Sí?- Le tendí el álbum y ella frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que lo tomaba, antes de que lo mirara le pregunté

-¿Es tu novio?- Su mirada, antes puesta en la mía, viajo hacía abajo, pude ver como la tristeza de sus ojos aumentaba, mezclada con odio, trazo lentamente con sus finos dedos la superficie de la fotografía y luego levanto la mirada y me miro suavizando un poco su mirada.

-No, simplemente es un gran error en mi vida, Edward- vi como con una lentitud increíble, como si le doliera, removía del álbum las fotos y una vez fuera de este, lass hacía trocitos, que fueron a parar al tacho de la basura.

-Perdón por hacerte sentir mal, no fue mi intención- estaba sumamente apenado, por hacerla sentir mal

-No te preocupes, es parte de mi pasado y allí debe quedarse, en el pasado

**Bella Pov:**

Dios... solo dios sería capaz de entender cuanto me había dolido ver esas fotos y más aun el haber tenido que romperlas, pero como le habia dicho a Edward, James es parte de mi pasado y allí era donde tendría que quedarse, por mi propio bien y por el de la gente que me rodeaba era mejor dejarlo bien enterrado en el pasado.

No podía culpar a Edward por haberme mostrado las fotos y hacerme sentir mal, después de todo, el no sabía absolutamente de nada de lo que me pasaba o me había pasado, no podía saberlo tampoco, al menos no por ahora.

No me acordaba de esas fotos, realmente había olvidado por completo que las tenía y lo mejor había sido el romperlas, no valía la pena recordar nada de lo que había vivido con él, lo único bueno que pudo haber salido de esa relación, el mismo se había encargado de matarlo.

Le sonreí a Edward, tratando de hacerle creer que realmente estaba bien, pero aunque me devolvió la sonrisa, supe que no me había creído, sin decirme nada más volvió a donde estaban sus amigas, mientras que yo terminaba de cocinar, mire el reloj de la pared, eran las nueve y media, en media hora llegarían mis hermanos, al final íbamos a ser más de los que creí en un principio que por cierto solo era, Rose y yo...

Me puse a pensar en estos tres, cuatro últimos días, realmente todo pasaba muy rápido, Alice y Rose me caían sumamente bien y su compañía me reconfortaba, pero a pesar de todo, el que más me reconfortaba y me hacía olvidarme de todo, casi siempre era Edward, me transmitía una paz increíble, principalmente cuando me perdía en sus ojos verdes, podía ver cariño genuino en sus ojos, pero aveces estando con él, sentía cosas que no me gustaban, como las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago, o el galopé irrefrenable de mi corazón cuando él se acercaba más de lo debido a mi o simplemente lo mucho que me gustaba aspirar su aroma, eran cosas que yo sabía lo que podía llegar a implicar y por ello mismo no quería sentirlas, me había prometido a mi misma no sentirlas nunca más por nadie y en menos de dos segundos Edward hacía que rompiera mi promesa y además lo encontraba ilógico, solo llevaba cuatro días de conocerlo.

Me plantearía seriamente el alejarme un poco de él tomar distancia, pero sencillamente sabía que no podría hacerlo, tenía una necesidad de Edward que era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podría llegar a imaginarme.

**

-¡Emmet!, ¡Eso no fue gracioso!- chillé fuerte mientras que todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se reían agarrándose sus estómagos, claro, menos Edward y yo, Eddie fulminaba con su mirada a mi hermano mientras que yo me levantaba yendo al baño en busca de una toalla y claro, para que Edward no viera la sonrisa que se estaba formando en mis labios

Por que la verdad era que había sido realmente gracioso ver como el puré de papas de mi hermano, volaba directamente al rostro de Edward, pero ello no le quitaba el hecho que había sido una broma de mal gusto por parte de Emmet. Tome las toalla del pequeño armario del baño y me encamine nuevamente hacía donde se encontraba Edward hecho puré, cambié mi cara divertida, por una completamente sería, una vez estuve donde ellos, me dedique a remover el puré del rostro de Edward con la toalla, Emmet al ver mi cara ¨Seria¨ me habló

-Oh vamos Bellis, Sabes que fue gracioso- lo fulminé con mi mirada, más que nada por el apodó nuevo, y volví a mi trabajo.

-No niego que fue gracioso, pero se lo que es ser víctima de tus bromas, y eso si que no es gracioso, Emmet- Dije sin apartar mi vista de lo que hacía, lo escuche bufar y ponerse a hablar animadamente con Rosalie- Ven Edward, tienes que lavarte la cara

tome unas de sus manos y lo guié hacía el baño, una vez allí se limpió el rostro y me miro sonriendome.

-Gracias por no reírte... al menos no adelante mío- me sonrojé por ser descubierta y él rió encantado. - Vamos, _Bellis_, unamonos a los demás

-Claro, _Eddie..._


	10. Happy Birthday Parte I

**Nada es mio, solo la trama :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

**" happy birthday. Parte I"**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Luego del incidente del puré de papas y de que Edward y yo volviéramos con nuestros Amigos y hermanos, terminamos de cenar y nos dispusimos a ver una película... Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en sentarse en uno de los sillones, me sorprendió y tal vez no tanto, ver como la pequeña duende se acurrucaba abrazando a mi hermano y este le devolvía el abrazo.

Por otra parte, Rosalie y Emmet eran los encargados de elegir cual sería la vendita película que veríamos, sabiendo los gustos de mi hermano mayor, probablemente, una de terror, género que odiaba mucho por cierto, mientras descartaban distintas películas sentados en otro de los sillones de dos plazas y reían, busque con la mirada un lugar para sentarme, no había lugar, Alice y Jasper ocupaban uno de los sillones de dos plazas y el otro de lo ocupaban Emmet y Rosalie y finalmente el de una plaza lo ocupaba Edward. Ni modo, me tendría que sentar en el piso, aun no me sentaba cuando Emmet puso la película.

-Hey, Bells- Lo miré- Apaga la luz.

Refunfuñando pase por al lado de donde se sentaba Edward y me dirigí al interruptor, apagué la luz y volví para sentarme en el suelo, pase por al lado de _Ediie_, pero antes de poder alejarme más sentí sus manos en mi cintura tirándome hacía atrás, lancé un grito ahogado, termine sentada en su regazó mirándolo interrogante.

-No voy a dejar que te sientes en el suelo, _Bellis_- Me dijo él con una sonrisa ladina que apenas pude distinguir

-Gracias- dije acomodandome de una forma más cómoda y mirando hacía la T.V, como había supuesto, la película era de terror, los primeros treinta minutos de la película no fueron tan malos, ya después de ese tiempo, por más que intente no concentrarme en la pantalla, fallé. Una chica que se hallaba escondida en su placar, era acechada por un hombre con un cuchillo en mano y cara de maniático, podía verse como la chica espiaba por la puerta apenas abierta del ropero y como el hombre se acercaba hacía allí a paso extremadamente lento. esa escena y la maldita música que ponía no hacía más que ponerme los pelos de punta, sin darme cuenta, me había acurrucado más contra Edward y agarraba fuertemente su camisa, él sin embargo, pasaba una mano por mi espalda intentando inútilmente que me tranquilizara.

La música de la escena cada vez se hacía más rápida y más fuerte lo que no indicaba nada bueno, finalmente en el momento en el que el hombre estuvo frente a a puerta del ropero y la abría de un tirón, paso.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Exclamó alguien en mi oído derecho con voz siniestra, no pude evitar gritar y saltar del regazó de Edward, para finalmente acabar en el suelo, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo desbocado y las lágrimas en mis ojos debido al susto -_sí, solía llorar cuando me asustaba-. _Escuche una estridente risa proviniendo de donde antes me encontraba y levante mi cabeza. Emmet. ¿Quién más si no?... Lo miré mal, detestaba cuando hacía eso, sabía cuan mal me ponían las películas de terror y él venía y sin más me asustaba.

Alguien prendió la luz y Edward me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

-Sos un estúpido, Emmet- Le dije tranquilizandome

-Lo siento hermanita, pero era muy tentador

-Claro, primero te diviertes a costa de Edward y ahora de mi... muy gracioso, Emmet

Luego de eso y de que mi hermano me diera uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso pidiendome perdón, continuamos viendo la película, a la cual esta vez no pude prestarle atención, siendo realmente consiente de la cercanía que había entre cierto chico de pelo cobrizo y yo.

Rosalie, Edward y Alice se fueron una vez terminada la película, no los volví a ver hasta el lunes en el conservatorio. Los días iban pasando y por más que había intentado alejarme un poco de Edward, había ocurrido todo lo contrario, cada vez era más unida a él, por alguna extraña razón me encantaba estar junto a él, como ya dije anteriormente su sonrisa me hacía sentir completa y mitigaba un poco el dolor que sentía dentro.

Nos habíamos visto con ellos casi toda la semana, lunes, martes y miércoles en el conservatorio y el jueves nuevamente habían venido a casa, solo que esta vez, jasper se encontraba y Emmet seguía trabajando. No había sido lo mismo que el otro día, no ya que Alice, esta vez no se separaba de mi hermano y nos prestaba muy poca atención a lo que hacíamos.

Me causaba gracia ver la sonrisa tonta que se extendía por el rostro de la pequeña duende, cada vez que mi hermano le hablaba, la completa atención que le prestaba cada que él hacia un comentario.

La verdad era que no tenía ninguna duda de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de mi hermano, Jasper, bueno, no podía asegurar que estuviese enamorado de ella, pero si que le pasaban cosas con ella. Se veían realmente bien juntos.

**

**Emmet POV:**

Me levante irradiando felicidad y extrañamente temprano ese viernes, pero bueno, si quería sorprender a Bells, tenía que hacerlo, me dirigí de mi habitación, a la cocina, comprobando que ella aun no se había levantado, sonreí ampliamente al entrar en la cocina y ver a mi rubio hermano leyendo el diario y tomando café que Bella había dejado preparado.

Al sentir el ruido que hice al entrar, Jasper levanto la vista del periódico y me miro.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por mi bello rostro y Jasper negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

-Dejalá que duerma tranquila, si haces eso se enojara... _como cada año_- dijo cansino, pero como cada año no le iba a hacer caso y él lo sabía, se levanto de su silla, al tiempo que yo me daba vuelta y salía corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Bella, escuche a Jasper murmurar un "No tiene cura", pero seguí corriendo, entre a su cuarto sin llamar y abruptamente, frene en seco y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, tomando carrera y saliendo un poco de la habitación, tome aire y volví a correr rumbo a su cama, al grito de

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Salté sobre su cama y caí con todo mi peso a un costado de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara por el impacto.

Bella agarro fuerte sus cobijas y abrió los ojos asustada, miró a todos lados, primero hacía la puerta, donde se encontraba Jasper dándole una sonrisa de disculpa y luego, lenta, muy lentamente giro su rostro hacía a mi, tragué grueso cuando sus ojos chocolates, completamente irritados, se posaron en mi. Sonrió angelicalmente y me alejé un poco de ella, eso no presagiaba nada bueno, me hablo con vos completamente tranquila y eso me asusto más todavía. Me había olvidado del detalle que odiaba cuando le hacía esto.

-Emmet Swan...- Hizo una pausa- te doy tres segundos para que corras. Uno...- Me aleje otro poco de ella- Dos...- Me levante de su cama- y... Tres.

Salí corriendo al tiempo que Isabella saltaba de su cama y corría tras de mi, en poco segundos paramos y los único que nos separaba era un sillón, me miro fijamente.

-Vamos, _Bellis_, no es para tanto, solo te desperté- Dije suavemente

-hay formas más dulces de despertar a una persona, no tiene por que ser a lo bruto.

-Ja, y habla la que me despierta a golpes o a base de chorros de agua- dije irónico

-Es distinto, tu sueño es pesado y es imposible despertarte de otra forma

-Vamos Bells, comportate como la adulta que ya eres- pedí manteniendo mi distancia

-Mejor no hablemos de adultos- dio un paso hacía a mi dispuesta a saltarme encima, pero Jasper la abrazo por la cintura y beso su mejilla, ella como siempre se relajo en sus brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita- le dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias, Jazz- le dijo sonriente... ¡SONRIENTE!.

-Claro, a el si le agradeces, pero yo que me esforcé y levante temprano, ¿qué resibo?, un intento de asesinato.

-No es mi culpa que un oso se hubiera tirado en caída libre en mi cama pegandome un susto de muerte. Ya te lo dije, podrías ser mas suave

-si fuera más suave dejaría de ser Emmet, Bells.- le dijo Jasper, ella suspiro con cansancio

-Lo sé. Pero ahora, espero que a ninguno se les haya ocurrido comprarme nada y mucho menos haberle dicho a los hermanos Cullen que es mi cumpleaños.- nos miro amenazadora mente y ambos negamos frenéticos con la cabeza.- Así me gusta.

Bella se fue a cambiar y nosotros nos quedamos sentados en el sillón, esperando que volviera, eran apenas las once de la mañana.

**Bella POV:**

Me había enojado con Emmet en un principio, pero finalmente me había calmado, no me gustaba mi cumpleaños y menos que me despertara de esa forma, pero había que admitir que este año no me molesto tanto como otros... ¿Tal vez sería el hecho de que el año pasado no recibí ningún saludo de su parte?. Probablemente sí.

No tuve regalos de parte de ellos y se los agradecí, pero no pude negarme a que me llevaran a desayunar, me dijeron que me hubiesen preparado un desayuno especial, pero que corría riesgo de incendio el departamento, yo solo les había agradecido y ahí me encontraba, desayunando con ellos, mientras que me preparaba mentalmente para la tortura que sufriría en unas pocas horas.

¿No se supone que uno el día de tu cumpleaños uno haga lo que quiera y este feliz?... bueno ir al centro comercial no era exactamente algo que yo quisiera y que me ponga feliz, todo lo contrario. Pero al menos no era la única que iría con Alice, iríamos todos. Podría evitarlo poniendo de excusa que era mi cumpleaños y no quería pasarme el día encerrada en el Mall, pero eso implicaba revelar que hoy cumplía años y lo cual también implicaba saludos y demás y realmente no era algo que quisiera que pasara, para mí mi cumpleaños solo era un día más, solo eso, era como cualquier otro día.

-Y, Bellis, ¿Qué tan feliz estas en tu cumpleaños?- me preguntó Emmet con su boca llena, rodé los ojos y tome un sorbo de café antes de responderle

-Primero, emmet, no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso- hice una mueca- y segundo, sabes que para mí es como cualquier otro día, pero sí, estoy feliz por una razón... nada de regalos.

Ambos rodaron sus ojos sonriendo y continuaron desayunando y hablando de distintos deportes, me entretuve mirando por la ventana de la cafetería en la que nos encontrábamos y deje bagar mi mente.

La imagen de Edward de pronto se apareció en mi cabeza y desee más que nunca que llegue la hora de que vayamos al centro comercial, solo para poder verlo, no me dí cuenta que una sonrisa se había extendido por mi rostro y mucho menos que mis hermanos me observaban atentos por ello.

**

Estaba lo más tranquila en mi casa y mirando la TV, esperando que se haga la maldita hora que llegara Alice y nos arrastrara al centro comercial. lo que daban en la tele era tan aburrido que poco a poco los ojos se me fueron cerrando y ya no fui consiente de nada.

**

Sentí un toque frió en mi mejilla y alguien que me llamaba suavemente, sonreí ante la caricia y agarre la mano de quien quiera que sea con una de las mías y la presione sobre mi mejilla, se sentía bien. Escuche una risita cerca de mi rostro y abrí mis ojos. Aun sin soltar esa suave y fría mano.

La sangre subió a mis mejillas y rápidamente solté su manos, cuando vi quien era. ¡Era Edward! y me miraba y me regalaba una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurro y con voz pastosa a causa de que recién me despertaba.

-No hay problema, no me molesto para nada, al contrario- Me guiñó un ojo y mi sonrojo fue en aumento, volvió a reír melodiosamente. De golpe me dí cuenta de la forma dulce que me había despertado y no pude evitar sonreír.

Nada que ver la forma bruta en la que me despertaron en la mañana. Sentía un raro cosquilleo en mi mejilla, donde hace segundos había estado su mano y supe que justamente era por ello, por la ausencia de su mano. No podía seguir negándome que me pasaban cosas con Edward, no tenía caso seguir haciendo.

No sabía que me pasaba con él, pero solo sabía que todo se me olvidaba cuando estaba junto a él.

Me levante del sofá que fue donde me quede dormida y junto con Eward fuimos a la cocina donde se escuchaban lo gritos del pequeño duende.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Emmet! ¡Iremos en mí auto y el de Eddie!- Edward gruño por el apodo y yo solté una risita, me miro y él también sonrió.

-¡Pero mi Jeep es mejor!- Bufé por la absurda discusión que tenían y vi como Jaspery y Rosalie se divertían de lo lindo viéndolos, me di la vuelta y el chico de pelo broncineó me miro interrogante, tome su mano y lo arrastre fuera de la cocina y me dirigí rumbo a mi cuarto, la corriente eléctrica que sentí al tomar su mano, me sorprendió, pero no lo solté. Una vez frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, lo solté y entre, dejando la puerta abierta para que él entrara, aun dentro podía escuchar claramente la discusión de esos dos. Me dirigí a mi escritorio y tome el cepillo del pelo que había dejado esa mañana, volví a voltearme y vi que Edward seguía parado del lado de afuera de la puerta, lo mire burlona.

-¿Piensas pasar o te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?- Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi cama y comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello.

-Solo no quería incomodarte e invadir tu espacio- Comentó entrando y sentándose a mi lado, deje de cepillar mi pelo para mirarlo

-Es raro, usualmente cuando conozco una persona al principio me suelen incomodar, pero desde que te conocí a voz, jamas me paso, nunca me sentí incómoda

-Me alegra haber sido la excepción- Me sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos y me dejo levemente aturdida, ¡Como amo sus sonrisas!.

-Edward, ¿Qué tan obsesiva es Alice con las compras?- Le pregunté, ya que él y Rosalie hablaban de ello como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Si fuera por ella viviría en un centro comercial y se pasaría la vida comprando- Contestó, lo mire horrorizada- No te preocupes, no dejare que te agote mucho y si es necesario te aparto de sus garras.

-Confió en tu palabra, Cullen - Le dije bromeando y agradecida, él se rió y asintió. Sentía Emmet gritar y protestar de nuevo.

-¡Pero es el cumpleaños de Bells y ella va a querer viajar en mi Jeep!- "Lo mato, lo mato, ¡Lo mato!" Cerré mis ojos al instante de escuchar sus palabras, ¿Es qué no sabía mantener cerrada su bocaza?, un gemido salió de mi boca imaginando lo que se me avecinaba, y sentí como mis instintos asesinos contra Emmet iban en aumento.

-¿Ees ttu ccumpleeaños Bells?- Tartamudeo Edward a mi lado, seguí con mis ojos cerrados y jadee ante su pregunta, no podía simplemente mentirle, ¡Yo no sé mentir!, simplemente me dispuse a asentir pero no llegue ni a mover mi cabeza cuando sentí un pequeño cuerpo estrellarse contra el mío y hacer que terminara acostada contra la cama.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!- Chilló en mi oído. Alice, abrazándome o mejor dicho estrangulándome . No le respondí, estaba muy ocupada intentando que llegara aire a mis pulmones.

-Allie, sueltala ya ¡La vas a ahogar!- Reprendió mi salvador, Edward, la pequeña se me soltó y se levanto de encima mío, pude ver a Rose acercarse y abrazarme, más suave que Alice y sin tumbarme, por supuesto.

-¡Felicidades, Bella!- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, chicas- intenté sonreírle, pero no podía, odiaba que tanta gente supiera de mi cumpleaños. Edward estaba pensativo y era el único que no me había saludado, y a pesar de todo, me dolió, por que en cierta forma, sí quería que él me saludara y me felicitara.

* * *

_Holaa!... Bueno, realmente digamos que empecé con este Capi desde el jueves pasado y tenía más de la mitad, pero que paso?, me enferme T_T, para el viernes estaba hecha polvo, con tos, y me dolía absolutamente todo, aun tengo bueno, realmente odio no tener tiempo para nada y por ello aveces tardo demasiado, pero bueno, no faltan mucho pra mis vacasiones de invierno y menos si las llegan a adelantar ^^..._

_Besoss_

_Espero sus Reviews :)_


	11. Happy Birthday Parte II

**_Hola. Primero que nada, perdón por tardar tanto, es que realmente no me salía el cap, y bueno, ahora sí, espero les guste el cap... Tengo unos problemitas con internet, me anda para el ****, :(. No sé que le pasa, pero me dan ganas de pegarle al moden o al monitor. _**

**_En fin... Me tengo que ir ¿Reviews?... pliss._**

_Los personajes para mí desgracia no me pertenecen, la trama es mía. :)_

_Por cierto, la canción que leeran en el cap, se llama Perdición- la quinta estación :)_

* * *

Capitulo 11

"Happy birthday"

* * *

**alice POV:**

Hace unos cinco minutos que habíamos llegado a casa de Bella, Emmet y MI Jasper, nos dirigimos todos a la cocina, menos Edward que lo deje en la sala para que despertara a Isabella que se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá...

Una ves en la cocina, Emmet hizo un comentario que llamo mi atención completamente

-Perfecto, cuando Bells se despierte nos iremos en mi Jeep- dijo con orgullo, al hablar de esa monstruosidad de auto que tenia (Monstruosidad por lo grande). Lo mire con una mirada nada bonita.

-Claro que no, usaremos mi auto y el de mi hermano- le respondí con paciencia... la necesitaba cuando se trataba de Emmet

-¡Claro que no! usaremos mi Jeep, enana

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Emmet! ¡Iremos en mí auto y el de Eddie!- escuche un gruñido pero no preste atención seguí discutiendo con el grandullón

-¡Pero mí Jeep es mejor!- Comentó, lo mire con mis ojos entrecerrados y pude ver como Bella y Edward salían - sonriendo y tomados de las manos- salían de la cocina, preste atención al mastodonte que tenía en frente y no deje que la dulce risa de Jasper me distrajera.

-¡Esa monstruosidad no combina conmigo!- argumenté totalmente segura, Emmet se carcajeó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Una enana de circo no combina nada bien con mi gran Jeep!- me desagrado demasiado ese comentario, pero le sonreí triunfante

-Lo bueno siempre viene en frasco chico- Recité con suficiencia y sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Claro!- Exclamó con una sonrisa maligna ¡Oh, oh!- Y el veneno también- Escuche la risa

de Rosalie y fulminé a ambos con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, ahora por ese comentario vamos en mi auto y el de Eddie y no hay discusión- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-¡Pero es el cumpleaños de Bells y ella va a querer viajar en mi Jeep!- tarde unos segundo en procesar las palabras de Emmet, solo las procese cuando Jasper hablo.

-Emmet, Bella te va a matar- Chillé de la emoción y corrí hacía la habitación de Bella. Cuando traspase la puerta corrí hasta ella y me abalancé contra ella tumbándola y felicitándola, me separe de ella, por un comentario de mi hermano, luego la saludo Rosalie. Bella intento sonreír pero como siempre esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, desvió la mirada hacía mi hermano que se encontraba pensativo y pude ver en ella un dejo de tristeza que borro rápidamente.

-Bueno, ¡Vamos al centro comercial!- dije dando saltos en mi lugar- ¡Tengo que comprarle muchos regalos a Bells!

-No, Alice. No quiero regalos, no me gusta- Dijo Isabella levantandose de la cama, la mire con horror, pero luego dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara.

-No me importa, te haré regalos, quieras o no y pobre de ti que no los uses, Isabella- Me miro sin mucho entusiasmo y finalmente salió de la habitación, agarrando una chaqueta negra.

**Edward POV: **

Había quedado sorprendido con la noticia de que era el cumpleaños de Bella, no pude evitar el hecho de que ella no confiara en nosotros como para decirnos que hoy era su cumpleaños, me molesto un poco el hecho de tener que enterarme gracias a que Emmet abrió su bocota.

Me quede pensativo luego de eso, tanto que ni escuche lo que hablaban, tenía que regalarle algo, aprovecharía el que íbamos al centro comercial y compraria algo allí y luego se lo daría, claro, cuando estemos lejos de los chusmas y por chusmas entienda-se, mi hermana Alice.

Finalmente se habían decidido por ir en mi auto y en el de Alice, En el de mi hermana iban Rose, Emmet, Jasper y ella, y en el mío, mi hermana había insistido en que solo fuéramos Bella y yo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino, ella miraba entretenida por la ventana y yo mantenía mi vista fija en el camino, mientras pensaba en que podría regalarle y que seguro mi hermana ya se estaría formulando en su cabeza una reunión en casa de los Swan esta noche.

Una vez que estacione al lado de mi hermana, Bella bajo rápidamente de mi volvi, sin darme tiempo siquiera de abrirle la puerta, fruncí el ceño, era raro que no me hablara y mucho más que me ignorara.

Vi como Alice tomaba de las manos de Bella y Rose y las arrastraba a toda prisa dentro del Mall... Me coloqué al lado de Jasper y Emmet.

-Van a saber la tortura que es comprar con Alice- Le informé mientras traspasamos las grandes puertas, Emmet puso cara de horror, mientras que Jasper sonrió ampliamente y me miro.

-No puede ser tan malo- Dijo encogiendo-se de hombros. Realmente le debería gustar mucho Alice como para defenderla.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana, no?- Me miro nervioso, y removió sus manos

-Nada que ver- no le creí para nada, su voz y por sobre todo su mirada lo delataban

-No soy ciego Jasper y tampoco cuida, pero le haces sufrir y te mato- Asintió furiosamente y yo le sonreí, se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Edward- Me regalo una sonrisa angelical y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a los demás, me quede medio estupefacto, era verdad, Bella me gustaba y hasta podía decir que me había enamorado de ella, era una chica sencilla, hermosa, buena y dulce. Pero... ¿Tanto se me notaba?.

Estuvimos durante unas dos horas siguiendo a Alice a todas las tiendas que entraba, veía la cara de sufrimiento de Bella por toda la ropa que le hacía probarse mi hermana y como rezongaba cada que Alice le daba una prenda, que según ella era su regalo.

-Alice, ni si quiera lo voy a usar- protesto cuando mi hermana la hizo entrar a un probador entregándole un vestido que no me dejo ver.

-Creeme, Isabella. Lo usaras.- Aproveche ese momento para escapar de ellos y ir a buscar el regalo para Bella, ya lo había visto y me pareció perfecto. Me escabullí sin que nadie me viera y me encamine a la tienda, le dije a la vendedora lo que quería y me lo entrego, no sin antes tener que soportar sus vulgares coqueteos. Quince minutos después salí de la tienda y me dirigí nuevamente fuera de la tienda en busca de mis amigos. Los encontré alrededor de un banco. Me acerqué.

-¡No, no y no! ¡Me niego a entrar a una sola tienda más! ¡Y a que me sigas comprando cosas, Alice!- Escuche a Bella protestar, sentada en el banco con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, vi a mi hermana tirando de su brazo, intentando hacer que se parara, sonreí y me acerqué hasta quedar entre ellas.

-Ya basta, Alice. Sí no quiere no la vas a obligar, además quiero que me acompañe a una tienda de discos, quiero mostrarle un par de Cd's de música clásica- Mi hermana soltó su brazo y suspiro enojada.

-Son un par de aburrido, pero vayan. Nosotros iremos una tienda más y luego a comprar comida para la reunión que hay esta noche en su casa- Anunció señalando a Bella.

-¿Qué reunión?- preguntaron los res hermanos a la vez, Alice sonrió ampliamente.

-La que habrá por su cumpleaños

-Alice- Dijo Bella en tono de advertencia, claramente en disconformidad.

-Bella- Dijo ella en el mismo tono, Vayansen antes de que me arrepienta y los arrastre conmigo

Isabella se paro rápidamente y tiro de mi brazo alejándonos de ellos, escuche la risa de los demás a los lejos. La guié hacía la tienda de música y antes de entrar ella me tomó del brazo haciendome girar.

-Gracias por salvarme de Alice- Me agradeció al tiempo que me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, sonreí feliz.

-Te prometí que no te dejaría en garras de mi hermana

-Cierto.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y me miro a modo de disculpa, le sonreí haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, saco su móvil y lo entendió.

-¿Hola?.- vi como la sonrisa que hasta hace unos momentos adornaba su rostro desaparecía y la angustia de sus ojos volvía.

**Bella POV:**

-¿Hola?- Atendí aun mirando a Edward.

-Hola, amor. Feliz cumpleaños- Borre mi sonrisa y sentí como la angustia se apoderaba de mí- ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número?- Pregunte con voz fría. vi a Edward mirándome preocupado, me acerque más a él.

-Deberías saber que no hay nada imposible para mi, Bella- Dijo James del otro lado de la linea, volví a dar un paso hacía Edward.

-¿Qué quieres?, por que no me dejas de una buena vez en paz

-Solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños y hacerte saber que cada vez falta menos para que nos volvamos a ver, amor

-Haz me el favor de dejar de llamarme amor y no me llames más, James- Colgué en teléfono y me abracé a Edward, él me envolvió con sus brazos y acarició mi espalda, sorprendentemente no derrame ni una sola lágrima por James.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó luego de un rato de estar abrazados, sonreí y asentí.

**

sentada en el suelo de la sala, hacía unas tres horas que habíamos vuelto del centro comercial y ya habíamos comido, ahora estábamos viendo que haríamos dado que ellos se quedaban a dormir, según Alice una mini fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, no dejaban de molestar diciendo que quería jugar al Xbox, yo no tenía problema, si querían jugar, que jugaran, pero no se me daban muy bien esos juegos. Alice, bueno, ella no se negaba tampoco, pero según ella no quería que yo me aburriera.

-No me voy a aburrir, Alice, puedo hacer muchas cosas.- Le dije, cansada. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que me estaba insistiendo que no jugarían por que yo me aburriría, cosa que no era cierta.

-¿a sí? ¿cómo que cosas?- Interrogó, sospechosa. Era verdad que podía hacer varias cosas.

-Bueno, como tocar la guitarra, cantar o tocar el teclado, también puedo leer...

-Ok, ok. Tienes razón, podes hacer varias cosas, ¡Pero no quiero que te quedes sola!- tecnicamente no iba a estar sola, si puede que en mi habitación este sola, pero ellos estarían en la sala.

-No va a estar sola, yo me quedo con ella, sabes que no me gusta mucho jugar a eso- Intervino, Edward, mirando a su hermana. Me sentí mal, por que por mí culpa el dejaba de estar con ellos y seguramente se aburriría estando conmigo sola.

-Edward no...- estuve a punto de quejarme, pero él me corto.

-Lo hago por que quiero, Bella. De verdad no quiero jugar al Xbox, si quisiera te lo diría.- Asentí y tomé su mano conduciéndolo hacía mí cuarto.

**

-Gracias por no decirle nada a mis hermanos, sobre lo de hoy- Agradecí una vez que estuvimos en mi habitación, hoy luego de la llamada de James, le había pedido que no les dijera nada, no quería que se preocuparan más. Me regalo una linda sonrisa y despeino levemente mí pelo.

-De nada, en cierta forma te entiendo.- Me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo, me sentía bien entre los brazos de Edward, me sentía segura y me daban ganas de no soltarlo nunca. quedarme a vivir entre sus brazos- ¿Qué te parece si tocamos algo?- propuso, él. Sacandome de mí pequeña burbuja, me separe un poco y lo mire a los ojos, asentí débilmente y desvié mi mirada antes de perderme en esos orbes verdes. -Bien, yo tocó la guitarra y vos cantas ¿ok?.

-Ok, pero una de mis canciones, te doy los acordes, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, por mí no hay problema, además, quiero escuchar alguna de tus canciones le sonreí y me acerque a a mí escritorio y de el extraje una carpeta negra, que con letras de brillo tenía escrito "Bella"... Busqué entre las distintas canciones, hasta que finalmente

encontré la que quería cantar.

Era otras de las canciones que había compuesto, durante el tiempo que permanecí encerrada en mí habitación, en Forks.

Le entregué los acordes y la guitarra, al igual que el me senté en mí cama, pero me concentre en un punto fijo, evitando mirarlo

Los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar y me prepare para cantar.

_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma,_

_caminar hacia ella me da la calma._

_No veo a nadie cerca de mí,_

_pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_que ya no queda nada, ni siquiera tiempo._

Todas las imágenes de los meses anteriores pasaron por mí mente como flashes, mis días en soledad y mí empeño en alejar a Jazz y Emm de mí.

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo, ni miento _

_estoy por estar, estoy por callar _

_por no decir... lo que quiero__._

ese fue mí estado durante todos esos meses, preocupandome solo por mí dolor, sin pensar en el sufrimiento que yo les causaba a mis hermanos.

_Guiarme por sus palabras,_

_fue mi triste perdición..._

_perderme en sus miradas,_

_me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

_Se acabó al arrancarme la piel por el dolor... _

_necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor,_

_caen las hojas, como cayeron mis sueños_

_resbalando ante mis ojos, huyendo de los dedos. _

Sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mí mientras sus dedos recorrían las cuerdas de la guitarra, más mi mirada estaba fija en algún punto mientras recordaba todo, desde lo de James hasta cuando Carlisle me dijo que había perdido a mí hijo. A como me tuve que despedir de él por que lo trasladaban del hospital de Forks, a no sé exactamente donde. Recién ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, a pesar de todo para mí Carlisle desde que lo conocí, fue como un padre para mí. Sobre todo al no tener a charlie conmigo, él era la figura paterna que me habían arrebatado, pero él tambien desaparecio de m´vida, como todo y todos, los únicos que me quedaban eran emme y Jasper y ahora mis nuevos amigos y esperaba sinceramente no perderlos. Por que los quería mucho y no creía poder soportarlo.

_No pienso ni siento, _

_no actúo, ni miento._

_estoy por estar, estoy por callar _

_por no decir... lo que quiero. _

_Guiarme por sus palabras..._

Continue cantando el resto de la canción y de alguna forma logre no llorar, aun con todos los recuerdos llegando a mí mente, cuando termine de cantar, di un suspiro y me gire hacia él. Me mirába, pero su miráda era una mirada rara, dejo la guitarra a un lado y extendió su mano hasta que esta hizo contacto sobre mí mejillas, la corriente eléctrica volvio a recorrer mí cuerpo. Miró mis ojos por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente decidió romper el silencio, intentó apartar su mano, pero no se lo permití, su tacto me reconfortaba mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron para que cargués con tanta tristeza?- Murmuro, su voz sonaba realmnte preocupada y supe que no lo preguntaba por simple curiosidad, si no por que realmente necesitaba y quería saber que me había pasado.

Dentro de mí se armo una gran batalla, quería contarle todo, desahogarme con alguien que no fueran mis hermanos, quería volver a confiar en los demás y quería confiar en él, va, en realidad, yo ya confiaba en él, pero realmente quería que supiera lo que me había pasado.

Era solo que tambien tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera pensar o que me juzgara por haber quedado embarazada a tan temprana edad. No sabía como podría reaccionar él, desde lo poco que lo conozco siempre se había comportado de una forma dulce y comprensiva y siempre que yo me encontre mal se había limitado simplemente a consolarme, sin hacer ningún interrogatorió, solo estando ahí si lo necesitaba, ofreciendome su hombro para llorar.

-Yo... a mí...-Empecé dispuesta contarle sobre James y mí bebe, Edward me observaba, esperando que siguiera hablando.-Yo por culpa de James... Yo p-per...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una duendecilla entro dando brincos y gritando a mí habitación.

-¡Eddie, Belly-Bells!- Llamó, Edward le hecho una mirada fulminante y yo gemí, estuve tan cerca de conatarle todo... no pero Alice tenía que entrometerce, como siempre.-Espero no interrumpir nada, pero ya acabamos de jugar y bueno, Emmet quiere comer el helado, pero le dije que si ustedes no estaban no. Por eso los vengo a buscar ¿vienen?

-sí, Alice. Ya vamos- susurre, salió de la habitación y mire a Edward -Lo siento, pero la historia es larga, otro día si vuelvo a sentir el valor, prometo contartelo todo ¿De acuerdo?- él suspiro

-Tranquila, Bella. Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de enterarme por tu boca que te paso.- Le sonreí, luego le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Edward- Realmente le estaba muy agradecida, no muchos son capaces de tener paciencia, como él estaba dispuesto a tenerla. Me pare de la cama-¿vamos?

-Espera... yo quiero darte algo...


	12. Regalo, apelativos y charla de chicas

**_Nota de autora: Holaa... Bueno, aparecí :S. Sorry por haber tardado tanto, realmente ya expliqué en mi otro fic que anduve con sequí mental, y bueno, el calor tampoco me ayuda mucho, como dijo mí mejor amiga "El calor me derrite las pocas neuronas que me quedan" y a mí me pasa igual xD._**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión. En fin, me voy, espero volver pronto. Hare lo posibleee :)_**

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecé, solo la trama._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12**

_**"Regalo, apelativos y charla de chicas"**_

_"Es tan dificíl que me comprendas, soy una rara mezcla de estrellas. _

_Yo te prometo que ire a buscarte, cuando yo crezca no sera tarde"_

_**Edward POV:**_

No voy a mentir, me molesto de sobremanera que mí hermana interrumpiera, si no fuera por ello, Bella probablemente me contaría lo que le había pasado. Aun así, estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella confiara nuevamente en mí.

Isabella se paro de su cama y me miro

-¿Vamos?- preguntó. La mire nervioso y me acerque un poco.

-Espera... yo quiero darte algo...- Murmure, trabandome en el acto. Ella me miró atenta, con una mirada curiosa - Es... un regalo por tu, tu cumpleaños

-Creí que al menos vos había respetado el hecho de que no quería regalos- Me reprocho, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome con enojo, pero por arte de magia su enojo desapareció de sus ojos - Creí que como ni siquiera me habías saludado por mí cumpleaños no tendría que preocuparme por un posible regalo tuyo.

La mire contrariado y repase mí día en mí cabeza y quise golpear mí cabeza contra algún lado, me había tanto sumergido en mis pensamientos al enterarme, que había pasado por alto el hecho de saludarla. Acorte la poca distancia que nos separaba y la abrace fuerte contra mí pecho enterrando mí cara en su cuello y aspirando sin que se de cuenta su esencia.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños,_ princesa _- el apelativo cariñoso escapo de mis labios sin que yo pudiera controlarlo, quise que la tierra me tragase. Bella se separo un poco y me sonrió.

-Me gusta como sueña eso de tus labios, en tus labios suena a cariño- Me confesó. La mire sin comprender realmente a que se refería. No lo entendía. - El princesa, en tus labios suena con cariño. James aveces me decía así, pero siempre me sonó vació, sin nada. Claro, no me di cuenta de ello hasta mucho tiempo después cuando a jalones se me cayó la venda de los ojos.

Quise preguntar, pero me imagine que eso tenía que ver con lo que estuvo a punto de contarme y Alice interrumpió. Pero a pesar de ello, me alegre que le gustara que le hubiese dicho princesa y que no le molestara. A partir de ahora la llamaría a así y tal vez de otras formas. Total, hoy en día entre amigos era común usar apelativos cariñosos. Aunque estos escondieran mucho detrás por mí parte.

-Bueno, en fin... vamos- Dijo, comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta, la tome del brazo antes de que diera un paso más y ella se giró mirándome, negué con la cabeza.

- Aun no te doy mí regalo - Expliqué sonriendo. Ella me miró con fastidio.

-Tenía la vana esperanza de que lo hayas olvidado - Las resignación en su voz era palpable. yo sonreí aun más, sintiéndome triunfador.

-Nop. Nada se me olvida,_ Cielo_.- presumí, metiendo una de mis manos en un bolsillo de mí pantalón y sacando una cajita alargada, rectangular de terciopelo, negra. Isabella miró la pequeña caja con desconfianza cuando se la tendí, pero finalmente alargo su mano y la tomo. Me miró unos segundos antes de dirigir su vista nuevamente a mí regaló y abrirla despacio. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al igual que su boca, me acerqué a ella y tome de la caja la pequeñas pulsera plateada. Y sin que saliera del asombro se la coloqué con destreza en su muñeca izquierda.

Admiré la pequeña pulsera colocada en su muñeca. Era una pulsera de plata amatistas de treinta y tres quilates, la pulsera era de tres hileras con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras amatistas. Me había costado trecientos dolares y en cuanto la vi supe que era perfecta para ella.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunte haciéndola despertar de su letargo. pestañeó varias veces y miró detenidamente la pulsera que yacía en su muñeca, la acaricio con delicadeza con su pulgar derecho y volvió su vista a mí.

-Es preciosa- Admitió finalmente- pero no puedo aceptarla, Edward.

-Isabella, no acepto devoluciones, además es solo plata, no es de oro y no me salió tan cara. Además aceptaste sin chistar todos los regalos de Alice- La regañe.

-No es cierto, si me queje, pero contra tu hermana no hay quien pueda- Bufo

-Pero cediste al fin, has lo que quieras, si me la devuelves la botare a la basura y sera dinero desperdiciado, tu elijes- Me miró con enojo y finalmente refunfuño unas cuantas veces hasta que tomó una decisión.

-¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas!-sonreí feliz y me acerque a ella para besar su mejilla, pero ella movió su cara y mis labios terminaron en la comisura de sus labios. Aun contra mí voluntad, me aleje. Ella como debí imaginar se sonrojo de un tierno rosa. Internamente mí sonrisa se amplió aun más, eso debía ser un buen indicio.

La estruendosa voz de Emmet nos saco de nuestro pequeño momento, por llamarlo de algún modo. con el grito de algo que sonó a "¡Juro que si no vienen me terminare todo el helado, eh!". Mí Bella rió musicalmente y me tendió la mano, la tomé y me guió hacía el comedor.

-¿Qué hacían que se tardaron tanto?- interrogó, Jasper. Mirando sospechosamente nuestras manos. Nos soltamos para sentarnos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-Le estaba dando mí regaló a Bells- conteste honestamente. Mí rubio amigo siguió mirando con sospecha, hasta que Bella levanto su brazo derecho enseñando su pulsera. Alice y Rose pegaron un gritito acercándose para verla mejor, creí que le arrancarían el brazo a Bella de la emoción.

-Oh, es maravillosa- susurró, Rosalie, tocando con delicadeza las piedritas.

-Simplemente hermosa- La secundó, Alice. Emmet miró a las chicas impaciente.

-¡Hola! ¡Quiero helado!- mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos lados escuche a Rosalie murmurar "Es un bruto, siempre arruinando momentos mágicos" evite reírme. Finalmente Alice trajo de la cocina tres potes de helado, los cuales los tres tenían los mismos gustos para evitar discusiones. Los repartió. Le dio uno a Emmet y Rosalie, otro a Bella y a mí y finalmente con el último pote se fue a sentar al lado de Jasper y se lo tendió sonriente.

El tiempo que nos llevo terminar el helado, cada par parecía absorto en su propia burbuja, Alice había terminado en el regazo de Jasper, supuestamente para poder acceder mejor al helado del pote. Rosalie reía mientras con una cuchara esparcía por la cara de Emmet la crema helada y este se dejaba mirándola con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Por otro lado, Bella había terminado pegada a mí costado, entrelazando nuestros brazos y con su cabeza apoyada en mí hombro, mientras hundía en el pote su cuchara. Me deleité viéndola como se la llevaba a la boca y la saboreaba y desee ser ese helado. Ella me miró y se estiró un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron mí mejilla. La mire confundido, por ese acto repentino. Ella me sonrió con simpleza.

-Olvide agradecerte por la pulsera- Explicó, asentí y recoste mí cabeza en la suya disfrutando de su cercanía y del helado también.

Unos veinte minutos después Alice se paro de un salto y danzo hasta el centro del living.

-Bien, es hora de la noche de chica o charla mejor dicho, dado que no creo que podamos estar mucho alejadas de ellos- Dijo sin nada de vergüenza y lo digo por que en cierta forma admitía que no podía estar lejos de Jasper por mucho - Mientras tanto ustedes pueden ser caballeros y juntar el desorden que hicimos aquí y si quieren pueden luego tener una charla de chicos, nosotras los autorizamos- Terminó con "amabilidad" Jasper rió encantado y yo lo mire como si se tratase de un extraterrestre. Encima de que lo mandaban ¡Él se reía!. Bella se acercó a mí oído, posando sus labios allí, reprimí un escalofrío.

-No te preocupes, Eddie. no tienes que limpiar nada. Lo haré yo luego- susurró con sinceridad y cariño. La mire y negué automaticamente con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera, nosotros limpiaremos, Princesa- La contradije. "Que rápido cambias de opinión" Me dije a mí mismo. Ella bufo en desacuerdo pero finalmente me dirigió una mirada de resignación.

-Bien, solo evita que Emmet rompa algo- Me recomendó antes de pararse e ir tras las chicas que habían tomado sus mochilas e ido a cambiarse por un pijama al cuarto de Bella. La vi alejarse y sentí a Emmet gemir desconforme.

-Son un par de pollerudos, unas simples palabritas y se ofrecen a un poco más limpiar todo el apartamento- Reprochó, mirándonos con resentimiento.

-Pues no vi que te negaras mucho cuando Rosalie te lo pidió con voz melosa a centímetros de tus labios- Contraatacó, Jasper rodando los ojos. Luego de Eso Emmet cerró la boca y se levanto dedicándose a comenzar a juntar los distintos envaces de frituras y demás cosas que había esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Continuamos por largo rato limpiando y haciendo pequeñas bromas entre nosotros, principalmente a Emmet cada que no sabía como limpiar algo o como barrer. Cuando finalmente terminamos Jasper y Emmet se dejaron caer pesadamente en el sillón soltando un suspiro de alivio. Yo reí fuertemente y tomando mí mochila me dirigí al baño a ponerme mí pijama.

-¡No hagas nada indebido allí dentro, Edward!- Gritó por supuesto Emmet y Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Pudrete, Emmet!- Simplemente eso salió de mis labios. Me cambie y guardando mí ropa en mí mochila salí del baño. Camine por el pasillo y al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Bella y al estar esta entreabierta, no pude evitar escuchar lo que preguntaban.

-¡Bien, es tu turno, Bells!- Soltó entusiasta la voz cantarina de Alice - ¿Eres virgen?- frené en seco y casi me atragantó con mí propia saliva ante la pregunta. Sé que debí seguir mí camino y no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero involuntaríamente mí parte curiosa se clavo a un costado de la puerta, procurando que no me vieran y esperando su respuesta. La cual tardo unos cuantos segundos en llegar.

-No, no soy virgen- Aceptó, lanzando un suspiro pesado.

-Cuentanos, como fue tu primera vez- pidió, esta vez Rosalie. entusiasta.

-No soy virgen, pero no niego que me gustaría seguir siendolo, para mí, mí primera vez no fue muy lindo. Fue en cierto modo por un par de cosas, la primera y última vez que estuve con alguien.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no fue lindo?- Interrogó, Rose nuevamente. Sentí a Bella tomar aire.

-Digamos que James, mí novio en ese instante. Bueno él no fue muy delicado que digamos más bien fue bastante brusco, tomando muy poco cuidado al saber que era virgen y cuando tuvo que ser delicado y paciente. Fue salvaje, sin ningún cuidado.- Escuche las exclamaciones de mis hermanas y yo sentí como mis manos se cerraban en puño. Cada ves odiaba más a ese tal James. No entendía como alguien podía hacerle tanto daño a alguien como Bella.

Me aleje de ahí antes de que alguna se diera cuenta de que había estado escuchando su conversación, fui hasta la sala y me deje caer en un sillón individual. Jasper y emmet ni notaron mí presencia ya que estaban muy entretenidos jugando al Xbox 360. No pude evitar recordar mí primera vez.

Había sido con Tanya y tampoco había sido una muy agradable, yo quería que las cosas fueran calmadas, pero ella quería todo lo contrario y hasta había sido un poco sádica, pegandome en las mejillas y demás partes, yo quería por lo menos hacer que se sintiera respetada, no querida porque no la quería, pero ella tomo el control de las cosas y se hicieron como ella quiso, así fue las demás veces que estuve con ella, las cuales no fueron muchas ya que yo no quería.

Me prometí a mí mismo, que si alguna vez llegaba a estar con Bella y llegábamos hasta el punto de tener relaciones, la trataría como se merecía ser tratada, con dulzura, amor y pasión. Claro, sacando el hecho de que veía un poco lejano el poder estar con ella, pero quien sabe, tal vez dentro de cincuenta años ella se fijara en mí.

Reí internamente por la idiotez que había pensado y me relaje en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y viendo como en mí mente se remolineaban distintas notas. Nota mental "Cuando vuelva a casa plasmarlas en una partitura".

No sé cuanto tiempo pase en estado de inconsciencia, sin dormir, solo desconectado del mundo, pero solo volví a la realidad cuando sentí un ligero peso en mí regazo y su esencia golpeo mis fosas nasales. Abrí mis ojos despacio, con miedo de que solo fuera mi imaginación jugandome una mala pasada, pero al abrir los ojos casi sonreí al verla mirándome fijamente con una mirada inocente. Pase mis manos por su cintura y deje que se acomodara mejor en mí regazó.

- ¿A qué se debe el que me abordaras de esta forma?- Murmure, bromeando.

-Quería preguntarte algo- Aclaró, escondiendo su cabeza en mí cuello.

-Pregunta pues.

-Bueno, resulta que Alice secuestro a Jasper en su habitación diciendo que tenían que tener una larga charla- Sonreí al saber que estaba alargando la cosa para retrasar la pregunta- Y Rosalie decidió dormir con Emmet para molestarlo con coqueteos sin llegar a nada y...

-¿Sí?- La alenté al ver que se quedaba callada

-Y bueno, no quiero dormir sola, me preguntaba... si... si... mm

-Querías preguntarme si me molestaría dormir contigo ¿cierto?- Termine al ver que se trababa. Y rogando por no haber errado en lo que quería pedirme. Bella asintió, aun con su cabeza escondida en mí cuello, reí suavemente y bese su cabello.

-Claro que no, princesa. No me molestaria dormir contigo para hacerte compañía- El aire se atoro en mis pulmones al sentir sus suaves labios presionando delicadamente contra la piel sensitiva de mí cuello.

-Gracias, Eddie

Solo asentí con la cabeza, ya que no me salía la voz. Bella definitivamente era mí pase asegurado a la locura. No paso mucho antes de sentir la respiración acompasada de Bella que me indico que estaba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado me levante con ella en brazos y me dirigí a su habitación, la deposite con delicadeza en su cama y luego de acomodarla, me recoste a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, ella se volvió hacía mí, enredando su brazo en mí torso, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Te quiero, Edward- susurró, aun dormida y por segunda vez en el día el aire se atoro en mis pulmones. Aunque un calido sentimiento se extendió por mí pecho haciendo que la estrechara más contra mí


	13. na

_**Hola... Bueno sé que no esa permitido dejar noas de autor y que son bastante molestas.**_

_**Pero debido a qué hace bastante no actualizo ninguno de mis fics, necesito hacerlo. **_

_**Lamentablemente no estoy teniendo tiempo para nada y tengo res capitulos de tes hitorias diferenten, empezados, pero debido alpoco tiempo que estoy teniendo no los puedo seguir... Si los empece los voy a terminar, aunque cueste. **_

_**En fin, intentare entre esos últimos días de abril y los primeros siete días de Mayo, publicar al menos un cap en cada una de mis historia, Espero no me maten, realmente me encantaria poder tener más tiempo , pero no esta en mí control eso.**_

_**Les aseguro que sin falta en los proximos días subire cps y ratare que sean basante largos para recompensarlos.**_

_**Perdón nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Tatty.**_


End file.
